Halloween Should Be Fun
by Akarat Darkmoon
Summary: Halloween should be fun, shouldn't it? That is what Gohan is going to prove to Videl
1. Chapter One

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
The last period of the day, just like every other day; Same old things he learned when he was five, Videl glaring daggers in the side of his head, Sharpner glaring at him because of all the attention Videl was giving him and Erasa just being the blonde that she is. It was a free period, so Gohan decided to get his home work done for the day, so he could train with Piccolo for a while with out his mother nagging him about it. Gohan was done his work inside of 20 minutes so he had another half hour to go. 'What should I do now? I guess I could try talking to the others, but I don't think Sharpner is one for idol chit chat. Erasa wouldn't let me get a word in. Kami, she hasn't stopped since last period. Videl however, I think she would only want to talk about my secrets, and we all know how that would go.' Gohan thought to himself. "Why couldn't I have just applied to a university? No, I had to agree with Mom and come here. Kami this is boring." The others stopped at hearing the young man rant to him self. Videl was about to ask what he meant when there was a knock at the door.  
  
The teacher beckoned the knocker to enter. When the door opened it revealed another student. She walked over to the teacher and handed him a stack of papers and relayed a message from the principal. After that the teacher waved her off and she went to the next class to do the same thing. The teacher read over the papers and turned toward the class with a smile on his face. This sent a shudder down the student's spines, he was not one to smile for any reason unless it was to discipline one of them and to make matters worse his smile was from ear to ear. This could only mean one thing, they were all in trouble.  
  
The students still afraid of what the teacher was going to do looked on with curiosity written on there faces. Videl was the first to speak up "Sir, may I ask you a question?" The teacher looked directly at her and smiled even more. Videl didn't like the look of that. "Don't worry it is not what you think Miss Satan. None of you are in trouble if that is what your question was." The teacher announced. There was a sigh of relief from the entire class. The teacher looked around confused "Am I really that bad?" No one had the courage to answer his question. After a minute of silence Mr. Berry (A/N I got tired of referring to him as THE TEACHER so I named him after my middle school art teacher who was exactly like the teacher in this story) decided to let them know what was going on "That was about a party the school will be throwing for Halloween this year. I was smiling because it was my idea." There was a collective "Oh" from the class. "Any way, the party will be all day on Halloween. It will consist of games, music, and a costume contest. You will also be allowed to bring your siblings with you, but you must be dressed in similar costumes. After all the fun and games you will get into groups and go trick or treating with your brothers or sisters." The class cheered at the idea of having a party during school hours and at having a competition with their siblings, all except for two.  
  
Gohan was panicking at the thought of Goten in the same place as all of his friends, who he was trying to convince he was normal. It wouldn't be so bad if Goten knew the meaning of the words secret and tact, but in typical Son fashion he was upfront, blunt and to innocent to lie. "Sir, do we have to attend this party" Gohan asked. Mr. Berry nodded "Yes since it is on a school day you have to come. If you don't it will be counted as an absence and with out an excuse from a doctor or what not you will receive detention for skipping school" Gohan tilted his head back "Oh joy! Mom is going to make me bring Goten just so she can get a day by herself once she finds out." Gohan said to him self while sending a string of curses and threats to a certain green god that nobody was sure existed.  
  
Videl just stared blankly as she was handed a paper with all the details of the party on it. 'Just great, how am I supposed to have fun at a party for people with brothers and sisters? This is going to be terrible, everyone will have fun while I get to just stand around watch.' She thought to her self. "Mr. Berry, what do we do if we don't have any siblings to bring?" Videl asked. "I'm sorry Videl I forgot about that. You still have to come, like I said before to Mr. Son this will be counted as a normal school day. If you wish you can bring a young friend with you." "OK Mr. Berry" Videl said while lowering her head to look at the desk. 'I don't know any little kids except for Erasa's little sister and I won't be able to barrow her' Videl thought while trying to hold back her tears. She was starting to fail when the bell rang signaling the day was over. Videl quickly grabbed her things and bolted out of the class room. Videl bypassed her locker and searched for a place to think in private until this feeling passed. She soon thought of the only place that no one ever went to. Soon she was on top of the roof.  
  
Gohan took it slowly to his locker. He wanted to take his time getting home, anything to delay telling his mother about the party. Since he no longer had home work he just packed his stuff away in his locker. After Gohan finished he proceeded to the roof so he could take off. Gohan reached the roof too lost in thought to notice the door was wide open. Gohan walked right to the edge and was only a centimeter away from hitting his transformation button on his watch when he heard quiet whimpering just to his left. Thankful he heard that before some one found him out, he looked over and sitting there just three feet away was Videl with tears rolling down her cheeks. It didn't seem as though she noticed him. He wondered why she was crying and if he could help in any way.  
  
Videl was in a world of her own. Looking out over the city she was picturing her self with a little child that was supposed to be her little sister if she had one. They were playing dress up with dolls and having a tea party. Sure she wasn't one to do that kind of thing, but if she had a sister she would. Videl was shocked back into reality by a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see Gohan smiling at her with a warm pleasant look on his face. Videl rubbed her tears away thinking that he would make fun of her. "What are you doing up here Gohan?" She asked. Gohan looked out towards the city "I just came up here to look at the city and think. What about you?" "I was just up here thinking. Not much else though" Videl replied still looking at him. Gohan turned his head back to look at her "Is there anything you would like to talk about? Maybe I can help." Gohan asked. Videl nodded "I was thinking about this party. I don't think it will be that great. I mean I don't have a little brother or sister and I am not sure if I will be able to enjoy it. I don't even know any little kids that I could bring." Gohan just looked at her with a look that said go on. "Well for a while I've been thinking what it would be like to have a little sister, but since my mother left there is really no chance of that happening now. I thought it would be fun to go with some one that could look up to me like I am everything to them." Tears started to fall again, Videl thought they would never stop. Gohan did something she hadn't expected; he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and held her there.  
  
She stayed there in his arms sobbing to her hearts content. After a few minutes she stopped and pulled away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose it just now, but every time I think about it, I just brake down." Videl sniffed. Gohan looked her in the eyes "That's OK. What are friends for? Besides I know what you are going through. I went through something similar before my brother was born." Gohan reassured her.  
  
They sat there just looking over the city for a while pondering over today's events. Neither one of them noticed what time it was until the sun started to set. "Oh no it's almost 7:30. Dinner will be in a half hour. Mom will flip if I'm not there" Gohan said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry Gohan for keeping you here. I just wanted to talk to. Thanks again, it really helped." Videl said hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her for it. She knew how much he liked his meals. "Don't worry Videl it was my pleasure. Mom won't mind if I'm a little late. Hey why don't you come with me and have dinner at my place. Mom would like to meet you" Gohan asked. "I don't know Gohan that is a heck of a trip and I don't know if your mom would like it if you brought me home at eleven o'clock just for dinner" "Don't worry we can be there in 45 five minutes if we hurry" Gohan stated matter 'o' factly. Videl was just confused "How are we going to get there so fast. My jet - copter is in the shop and I have never seen your ride. It can't be that fast." "Oh yeah that's right. OK I will let you see it just don't freak out when you do." Gohan pleaded. Videl nodded "OK, what ever you say. How can your ride be that fast? My copter would take at least an hour and a half and it is the fastest one released to the public." "You'll see" Gohan said while smirking. He walked over to the edge and looked like he would jump off. Videl was getting nervous at this point, thinking that he lost it. She was about to reach for his hand to pull him down before he jumped. Just then he brought his hands to his mouth and shouted "FLYING NIMBUS!!!" Videl was sure of it now, he has lost it. Videl grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back towards her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when the gold cloud descended next to them.  
  
Videl did the only natural thing she could do, scream. Gohan looked at her for a second and realized that it wasn't normal to see a cloud come on command. "Don't worry Videl this is my ride." Gohan tried to calm her as he jumped on and then held out his hand for her to get on. Videl just stood her ground not sure of what to do "Gohan what is that?" "This is Nimbus. It was given to my father a while ago and he gave it to me before he died. Don't worry it won't hurt you. Nimbus is a big golden pussy cat and just as soft." Gohan smiled. Videl walked over to it trying to examining it. Gohan grabbed her and sat her down next to him. She was about to protest when she realized she was sitting on it and not falling through. Videl looked at Gohan with confusion. "Don't worry I will explain on the way to my house. Just hold on cause we really need to jet in order to get there on time." Gohan said as they took off as fast as Nimbus could carry them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Videl couldn't believe it; here she was flying on a cloud. It wasn't just any cloud though; this cloud belonged to Gohan of all people. 'Well just chalk up one more secret that I have to find out about' Videl thought to herself. She was still in shock over the whole flying on the golden cloud when Gohan spoke up. "So, do you like it?" He asked. Videl turned and looked at him with wide eyes that said she was having the time of her life "This is so great, Gohan. I have never felt this free before. It is better than any plane I have ever been on." "Good, that is how I feel when ever I ride too. I guess you will want to know about it some more?" Gohan responded. Videl nodded and Gohan quickly figured out a story to give with out lying and still not giving away his secrets. "Well, like I said my dad gave it to me before he died. He got it from his teacher and friend Roshi when he was a small kid as payment for helping find his pet. Ever since then it has been around when ever it was needed." Gohan was about to continue when something hit him. "Do you think you should call your dad and let him know where you are?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head "No, he is gone for the next couple of weeks on business. He won't even notice. I gave all the servants the weekend off so it is just me. I am free the whole weekend." Gohan just nodded "OK. He we are almost there get ready to land. Oh and prepare to be hounded by a demon spawn and the lord of the frying pan, hell bent on grandchildren. If they charge you just lie on the ground and play dead till they walk away." Gohan laughed. Videl didn't have the chance to ask what he meant when she felt her body drop like she was on a roller coaster. She did the only natural thing once more and scream the whole way down. This time though she grabbed on to Gohan for dear life. Gohan just smiled  
  
Chi-Chi was putting the final touches on their dinner when she heard the most awful scream she heard ever since she was in labor Goten. Going into overprotective mother mode she grabbed her new titanium pan and headed for the door to stop what ever it was making that noise from coming for her and her babies. She reached the door when the screaming stopped just as quickly as it appeared. Thinking it was best to proceed she walked to the door nervously and opened it. With her pan raised in the air she was ready to strike what ever it was. What she saw was unexpected; there was Gohan sitting on the Nimbus cloud with some one hanging off of him with her eyes closed tight. 'Wait a second. HER!!! This is so great they are probably here to tell me about the baby on the way' Chi-Chi thought with huge pink hearts in her eyes. "Gohan?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Who is this pretty young girl? Is she going to have my grandchildren? Oh what beautiful children they will be. I better call Bulma and start making plans for the wedding." Chi-Chi said all in one breath. Gohan fell off the cloud taking Videl with him.  
  
He was red as a tomato from the way his mother was acting. When he realized the position he was in, he blushed several shades darker. Videl was lying on top of Gohan with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she heard some one rambling about grandchildren. When she did she saw Gohan beneath her and was red as the blood running through her veins. She quickly got up and dusted her self off. Gohan was still on the ground when he said "MOM!!! For crying out loud I am only sixteen. I don't need a family yet, besides me and Videl are only friends." Gohan got up only to hit the ground again with a sickening thud. "DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG MAN!!!! IF I SAY YOU WILL GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN THEN YOU WILL. I DON'T WANT TO BE SOME OLD GRANDMOTHER THAT CAN'T PLAY WITH THEM. I WANT THEM BEFORE THAT HAPPENS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Chi-Chi yelled with full force. Gohan did not hear her though he was out cold and would be that way for a while.  
  
Videl did not know what to do. She heard Gohan's mom was strict, but damn she wasn't expecting her to him with a skillet as big as a car's rim and probably just as heavy. Chi-Chi just turned to look at Videl with a smile on her face "So dear, what brings you here?" Videl was shocked even more, how could a woman go from abusing her son to sweet and innocent in less than two seconds? Videl said the first thing that came to her "Lady, What kind of mother are you? You just beat your son unconscious with a frying pan and then you ask me why I'm here. I should call the police for this." "Look missy that is the only way to discipline him nothing else would work" Chi-Chi yelled back. Then she smirked "Besides he did more damage to the pan than what it did to him." Chi-Chi held out the pan and pointed to a newly formed crack. "He will be fine once I say the magic words." She said while glaring at Videl who was now beside Gohan trying to her best to wake him. Videl looked back at her "How will you wake him he is out cold?" "Simple, just watch and learn. You will need to know this for future reference." There was a moment of silence as Videl sat there thinking this horrible woman was nuts. "DINNER'S READY!!!!"  
  
Gohan jumped up like nothing was wrong and patted his stomach "Great I'm starved." Videl just sweat dropped. 'What kind of person can go through that and not wake up until food was mentioned.' Videl thought to herself. She did not have time to ponder this when she heard her stomach growl at the thought of food. She had to skip lunch today because of a bank robbery. Gohan held out a hand to help her up off the ground. She accepted and was soon on her feet, she did not realize though how easily he had done it. "Come on Videl, Mom makes the best food in the world. You will like it" Gohan said with a smile as he led her to a picnic table  
  
They sat down and started talking about this and that, while waiting for the food to be served. They talked for a few minutes when Gohan noticed something missing "Hey Mom! Where's Goten? I want him to meet Videl." "He is lying down. He had a fall a little bit ago and I made him go to bed. Maybe I should wake him for dinner" Chi-Chi responded stepping out of the house with a serving cart piled with enough food to feed an army. "No that's OK Mom I'm here" Goten said from behind his mother. Gohan noticed something different about him. He looked normal enough except for the fact that his head was wrapped in bandages. He was also sporting his right arm up in a sling. "What happened to you squirt?" Gohan asked with nervousness in his voice. "Frying pan" Goten answered simply. Videl was shocked yet again. "Mrs. Son how could you do that? He is only a small child and you beat him nearly to death. Have you no shame." Chi-Chi was about to respond when Goten spoke up. "Mommy didn't do this. I fell through the roof and hit a stack of them. That reminds me, Gohan have you seen Nimbus around anywhere? I owe it one now." Gohan shook his head "Not since I came home. It gave me and Videl a ride here than he took off. Why do you ask?" "I was riding him about an hour ago over the house. I wasn't really holding on when he took off, and then I fell through the roof." Gohan and Videl looked at each other and looked back to Goten "Sorry Squirt, It was my fault. I didn't know you were using it." "It's alright. I thought that he wasn't my friend any more. I aint that mad, because Mom said I could have extra food." Goten said with a huge smile. 'How could a kid survive a fall like that? I don't want to know. All my luck he will say he's an alien.' Videl thought to her self not realizing how close she was.  
  
Dinner was soon served and Gohan was about to dig in when he was whopped with the frying pan that had many dents in it. "You know better mister. Since we have a guest she gets the first helping." Chi-Chi said while making a huge plate for Videl and handing it to her. Videl took the plate warily "Thank you Mrs. Son, but I don't think I can eat all of this. I did skip lunch today, but even then this is more than I eat in a day." Chi-Chi just held a hand up to her to quiet her "Call me Chi-Chi, and don't worry about it. If you can't finish all of it just stick it back on the pile. Those two will eat it." Videl looked to Gohan and Goten to see them staring with drool gushing from their mouths. She had to suppress a giggle at the sight. She turned back to Chi-Chi who had just finished making herself a small plate. "Mrs. So. um, Chi-Chi who is all of this food for are you expecting company or something?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi shook her head and laughed "No dear it is all for them. Just watch. Dig in guys." Videl didn't have time to figure out what the older woman meant. As soon as those words were said a quarter of the food was already gone. She saw the two boys and was ready to throw up. It didn't even look like they were chewing, just swallowing like a duck. Their table manners were atrocious, and at the same time it didn't appear that any food was being left out; not even the crumbs that fell on them. Videl had seen Gohan eat before and it was a fair amount compared to the rest of her and her friend's lunch. She looked back to Chi-Chi who appeared oblivious to the actions of her sons. Videl just shook it off; she was too hungry to care.  
  
After a few minutes Chi-Chi tried to make small talk with Videl. The boys would be of no use in that area, unless they wanted to sleep for a week courtesy of her frying pan. "So Videl is it? What brings you here today?" Videl looked up to see Chi-Chi smiling at her "Actually Chi-Chi I have no idea. After school Gohan and I talked for a little bit, and then he invited me to dinner. I didn't have much say in the matter though, he grabbed me and we were off before I could think. By the way, this is the best chicken I have ever tasted. Maybe you could give me the recipe to give to Emirel (I couldn't resist. He always seemed like a publicity whore to me, so I am going to give him some publicity.) That way I don't have to have heartburn every night." Videl laughed. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow "Why does that name sound familiar? Oh I know now. He is that guy that has the cooking show right?" Videl nodded "Yeah, Daddy hired him so he could have all of the best meals prepared for him. I don't like it much though. It is way too spicy and I have heart burn every night because of it. He also scares me a lot. Every other word out of his mouth is BAM!! And it does get scary; I think he is taking out his aggression on the food. I wonder what would happen if the man was ever given a gun." (^_^) Chi- Chi stared in shock "You must be loaded to afford him. Gohan you have to marry her. She's rich, and beautiful." (Warning: Rewrite of a familiar seen) Gohan spit his food across the table hitting Goten in the face. "Mom, please me and Videl aren't like that we are just friends." He pleaded to his mother. Goten just looked up from his 10th bowl of rice "Does this mean Videl is going to be my new sister?" Gohan was ready to beat his brother so that his other arm was in a sling but had to hold back and deal with his mother. As he tried to bring his mother of off her grandchildren induced hysteria when he heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the table. Everybody heard it as it got louder and stopped what they were doing to see what it was. When the three turned their heads the saw Videl with her head down on her arms sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Videl was fine up until the point when Goten mentioned her being his sister. She would have loved to be his sister, he was so cute who wouldn't want to be. But that simple little comment brought back all of the emotion from earlier that day. She remembered the party that they were having at school and how they were supposed to bring their siblings. Sure she could just go and be done with it, but from what she could understand about the whole thing this party was really for the children and an opportunity to bond with them. All of her friends had brothers and sisters; she would just be imposing on their time by trying to hang out with them. 'I guess I will just have to sit behind everybody and watch as they have fun.' Videl thought. This thought only made her cry harder. She felt a hand touch her shoulder softly. Videl looked up to see Gohan smiling at her again for the second time that day. Damn she loved that smile. Every time she saw it, she wanted to kiss him and all her problems would go away. She couldn't do that though, he only thought of her as a friend. It didn't help matters either, when ever she would grill him about his secrets. She looked around some more and saw Goten and Chi-Chi with a look of concern on their faces. "I'm sorry, I guess I should go now" She said getting up from the table and running in the woods.  
  
Gohan stood there stunned at what just happened. He turned to look at his mother who just said "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her" Gohan didn't need any other encouragement and took off after her. Goten walked up to his mother and started tugging on the bottom of her dress. "Mommy, why is Videl sad? Was it something I said?" He said putting his thumb in his mouth. Chi-Chi didn't take her eyes away from the direction Videl ran "I don't know Goten? I don't think it was because of you though."  
  
~There we go Chapter 2. Sorry it took a little while to put up, but I had major writers block. I will be working harder though at putting up more chapters. Sorry for the Emirel bashing, but for me it is true. Every time I had one of his recipes I had heart burn for the rest of the night. He does scare me sometimes with all of the BAMMING he does too.  
  
In response to one of my reviews, There won't be a whole lot of Gohan torture in this, but there will be some humorous situations involving one of the Z kids in later chapters. If you can guess which one and what role they will play in it you will get a cookie~  
  
Later 


	3. Chapter Three

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Videl ran for what seemed like hours, when it was only a few minutes. She was quickly running out of breath from her pace and what she used up while crying at full force. 'Why did he have to say that? I had put the whole thing out of my mind. I was happy for once and he called me sister.' Videl thought as she ran into a clearing. She noticed a lake near by. Too tired to continue she just sat her self down on the grassy bank and stared out over the surface of the water. Watching the star's light dance on the water Videl began to speak to her self. "Why did this have to happen? If it wouldn't have been for that damn party, none of this would have happened." Videl looked up to see a star fall from the sky "Mama why did you have to go? I wish you were here now, that way I could have you and my little sister with me." Videl sent a silent prayer to her, hoping that it would be answered. She lay down on the grass just staring at the dark blue night sky. Crying and out of energy, she soon fell asleep, dreaming of what might have been.  
  
Gohan was still looking for Videl pondering over his friend's behavior. In the short time he has known her she was never one to show emotion like that. Well not true, she was always jumping into anger at the drop of a hat, but that was a different story. 'I hope she is OK.' Gohan thought coming to the same clearing Videl was in. He soon noticed the lake and walked to it thinking he might find Videl there. At first he didn't see her and turned to look somewhere else when he saw an oddly shaped rock over by the shore. Upon further inspection he realized it was Videl. She was lying down in the fetal position. "She's asleep. Well what do you know? I figured she would have kept running till she was back in Satan City" Gohan chuckled lightly. He noticed the redness on her cheeks and the dried tears all over them. "I guess crying took a lot out of her. I don't want to wake her. She looks to peaceful and I don't want to wake her up just to have her cry again." Gohan sighed "Choices, choices" he said sitting next to her. "I can't take her home with out waking her and I can't take her home without Mom and Goten all over her.. I guess I will just sit with her till she wakes up" he said making himself comfortable next to her. The air was starting to get colder and the wind was blowing off the lake. Gohan noticed Videl shivering, he didn't want to wake her and he didn't want to leave her to go get a blanket from the house. He looked around for a minute and found a tree not to far off. He went and uprooted it and proceeded to turn it in to fire wood. Soon there were small fires situated around them. Gohan wanted to keep her warm, so he decided to build several all around so that the whole area would warm up. If there was only one he would have to build it right next to her for it to work and he didn't want to take the chance of her rolling over in it. As he sat back down he heard Videl mumbling in her sleep. "Mama..no...Kiyo...why?" Videl tossed and turned. Gohan just stared at the young woman "Don't worry Videl I am here and I will help, however I can."  
  
Videl awoke several hours later, not realizing where she was. She sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes. When her vision cleared she remembered where she was, but it seemed different now. She saw the fires burning in all of there glory and wondered who started them. Videl looked around and came across a man standing in front of the lake motionless. He looked lost in thought and didn't realize she was awake. She got up and walked towards him not expecting to find Gohan. "Hi" Videl said timidly. Gohan turned to see Videl walking towards him. "Hi, feeling any better?" he asked. Videl just stopped in her tracks and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for running out like that. I didn't know what to do. I hope I didn't hurt any feelings. I just didn't know what to do." Videl said not taking her eyes off the green boots she wore all the time. Gohan walked up to her and placed a hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a loving tone. Videl nodded and Gohan led her back to the center of the fires to sit.  
  
There was silence between them for a few minutes. Gohan was the first to break the silence "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will understand, some things are just too hard to speak about." Videl shook her head "No it's not that I just don't know were to begin or how to start." Gohan thought for a few seconds and nodded. "How about why you took off and we will go from there" "OK, it's just when Goten asked if I was going to be his sister I just lost it. It got me thinking of my own little sister and I couldn't be around such a happy child and cry like that. That's the reason why I left. I hope I didn't upset him." Videl looked up to see Gohan scratching his head. "I thought you were an only child Videl?" he asked trying not to make her upset with his question. Videl just looked back down "I wasn't supposed to be." Videl said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Gohan caught on for once. "What happened?" he urged. He didn't want to upset her, but he thought it would help if she got it all out. Videl just looked up into his eyes letting more tear fall from hers. "It was a little over 7 years ago. Mama was on her way home from the doctors when she lost control of her car. She was a little over six months pregnant and was coming from a regular check up. She was killed instantly. She was going to have a girl. We decided on a name only two days before, her name was supposed to Kiyo, I was looking forward to it, so much and then it happened. I was an emotional wreck after that. I lost my mother and sister all at once. All I wanted was a little sister and it was taken away from me. That is when my father became the ass he is today. He doesn't even talk about them anymore. He yelled at me every time I brought it up, so I just didn't speak about it after that. That is why I took this party so seriously. I just..I just" Videl couldn't continue as she cried harder and harder  
  
Gohan did the only thing he could and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt. "Shhh, its OK I'm here for you." Gohan said rubbing her back. "Just let it all out." He said rubbing her back to calm her. Videl sobbed uncontrollably and didn't even know if she could stop after all of that. It was the first time she told anybody that story. The first time she wasn't yelled at for mentioning it, and the first time she was encouraged to tell it. Another first was someone comforting her about it. Her dad never did comfort her over their deaths. He didn't know how, he was just as devastated and dealt with it best he could. She realized that it didn't hurt as much as before. She felt her breathing return to normal and the tears slowed down but they still came. Videl pulled back and looked in Gohan's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, but thank you for letting me. I feel much better now." Gohan just smiled at his friend and wiped away some tears from her face "No problem. That's what I am here for. I would do anything for you, I love." Videl just stared in shock 'What was he about to say? Why did he stop?' she thought to her self.  
  
There was silence among them now. Gohan cursed him self mentally hoping that she didn't here that last part. Videl was running what if in her mind hoping she was right. The silence was brought to an end by Videl "Gohan what were you going to say?" Gohan just looked at the ground "Nothing, Nothing at all" "Gohan you are a horrible liar. Just spit it out." Videl said getting a little angry. She hated it when she was lied to. "I don't know if I should. Not now anyway, I don't want you to be any more upset" "Come on Gohan, I promise what ever it is I won't be upset with you." Videl reassured him. Gohan sighed "OK, I said I love you. I would do anything for you so long as you were happy."  
  
There was more silence and it was worse now. Gohan looked at Videl for any sign of hatred for him. He found none, all he saw was a blank face so he figured she was mad. Videl was lost; she did not know how to react. She just stared back at him 'He looks nervous, what do I do now?' Videl thought. "I guess you are mad at me. That is why I didn't want to tell you now." He spoke up. He was getting up to leave when he was stopped by the sound of laughing. He turned to see Videl lightly laughing to herself. Gohan just wanted to die at that point, she was laughing at him for what he said. This made him feel worse now. Vide brought her self under control when she notice the look of horror in his face. "Gohan, please don't go. I was not laughing at you and I am not upset with you. I was laughing because of the look on your face." She said while getting up and walking towards him. Videl pulled Gohan into the tightest hug she could manage "Don't worry, I love you too. I'm glad you felt the same way" Gohan returned the hug but was still unsure of him self. "What do you mean felt the same way?" he asked. "I've had a crush on you for a while. I wasn't till the way you comforted me tonight that I was sure that I loved you. Sorry for not telling you." Videl said hugging Gohan tighter now. Gohan returned the hug now with just as much strength as Videl.  
  
"I'm sorry for not saying anything about it before, but I thought you hated me" Gohan said with his chin on the top of her head. Videl shook her head and pulled away "I never hated you. It's just that you always kept a secret around me. Then when I found out what it was you still denied it. As for the harassment I just wanted you to tell me for your self." Gohan was confused "What secret did you find out about me? I've been pretty up front about everything about you." Videl just smirked at him "Not everything Saiyaman." Gohan just saw his whole life flash before his eyes "How did you find out? I thought I was being real careful about that." "Leaving from the roof everyday didn't help any. I go there to leave by copter. One day I was headed up there getting ready to leave and I saw you headed up there as well. I followed and soon enough you transformed and took off. That was a little over a month ago. I kept grilling you, because I wanted you to tell me yourself. I guess that didn't work." Videl said looking into his eyes. The look of shock was long gone and his eyes where staring back into hers. "I was afraid that you would tell others and I didn't want the publicity. My family couldn't take it" "It's OK, I understand. The media can really ruin a family's privacy. That is why I never told anybody. We will have to talk about your other secret eventually, but I won't bug you about them. I want you to feel comfortable telling me." Videl was cut of when Gohan planted a kiss on her lips. Videl was surprised by his actions, but when he started to pull away she grabbed a hold of his head and pulled him back and deepened the kiss. As they kissed the sun started to rise covering the lake and field in a golden glow. They parted and watched the sun rise together.  
  
They chatted about nothing in particular trying to stay off the subject of the party and Videl's certain predicament. They were interrupted by a loud grumbling. Videl thought that it was some dinosaur or something and was scared. She looked to Gohan about to warn him when she heard it again. Gohan just sat there with a sheepish grin on his face "Oops, I guess its time for breakfast." Videl fell over. She sat back up "How can you be so hungry after all that food you ate last night?" "Hehe, high metabolism, I get it from my dad." Gohan laughed nervously. "Come on Mom should have breakfast done by now." Videl was back on her feet looking nervously "I don't know if it would be a good idea. She might be mad at me for last night" Gohan shook his head "Nah, if anything Mom will be worried about you. We better get going if we want anything to eat. Goten won't think twice about eating our share." "OK, I'm getting a little hungry my self and don't really want to cook." Videl sighed. "Let's start out. I think we must have run quite a ways. Let's go" she said walking away towards the house. "I know a faster way" Gohan said walking up to Videl. She didn't have a chance to ask when Gohan picked her up and jumped into the sky.  
  
~There you go Chapter 3. Sorry it took a long time to get up. I was stuck at certain places. I will try real hard to get up more as soon as possible.  
  
I know I made Videl way OOC, but it is my story and I can do as I will with it. But at least you now know why She is so emotional. The name Kiyo was chosen because I thought it would be a good idea to stick with demon type names for Videl's family. Kiyo was a demoness who changed her self into a dragon and killed a priest who broke her heart. Any way thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I will update soon  
  
Later~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Videl was in heaven, she had never flown with out the aid of a machine before. Well except Nimbus any way, but still this was different she was with Gohan. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing would hurt her if she just stayed put. She snuggled into his arms to help warm her self from the cold morning air. Gohan felt his body temperature rise several degrees at this. Sure he loved her and she loved him back, but it was still a shock to have her do it. He quickly shrugged it off thinking that this felt to right to be embarrassed about it. She fit right into his arms like they were meant to only hold her. Videl was too lost in her own world looking at the passing scenery, so he decided to take his time getting there and slowed down. Anything to drag out his time holding Videl. This was no easy task how ever since he was hungry, so he didn't slow down too much. They both noticed the little yellow house coming up fast. 'Damn, just when I was starting to enjoy this.' They thought in unison.  
  
When they landed, they were greeted by the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, pancakes, steak, rice, toast, fresh squeezed fruits etc(Sorry I could go on and on about breakfast foods. And if you think about it I would have to considering who will be eating it ^_^). "Wow Gohan that smells really good. Every morning I wake up to the smell of garlic and peppers fried with some kind of fish. Ugh, my dad sure does have strange tastes." Videl said sniffing the air. She couldn't wait to eat such wonderful tasting foods again that weren't spiced up and yelled at for no reason. "Come on Gohan lets eat" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the house. They did not get very far when suddenly Gohan fell over hard. Videl couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny, not that he fell but the fact that he toppled over backwards and landed on his head. "What in the world happened?" Gohan said getting up off the floor. Videl couldn't stop laughing so she just shrugged her shoulders. Gohan quickly looked around and saw a smashed toy car net to his foot. "Mom Goten left his toy in the middle of the floor again!" He yelled Gohan got up and started for the kitchen when he stepped on another one and then another one. He stopped to look around; there were army men and Barbie dolls lying around making the living room look like a battlefield.  
  
'Wait a sec. Goten doesn't have any Barbie dolls..That can only mean one thing.' Gohan didn't have time to finish thought. "GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAN!!!" Marron yelled running up and grabbing on to Gohan's leg. "Hey Munchkin, what are you doing here?" He asked picking her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to squeeze the life out of him. "How comes you didn't play with me last night? I was afraid for you." Marron pouted. Gohan just returned the hug "It's OK Marron I just had to look for a friend, but don't worry I'm here now. After breakfast what say we break out that tea set. I'll even wear the hat." "You promise/" "Yeah sure. What are you doing here any way?" he asked. "Oh, mommy and daddy had to go away and they said I would stay here." Marron responded. "Gohan who is this little girl? She is so cute!!" Videl spoke up for the first time since the whole scene started. (Picture Videl face like one of those girls from other animes where a girl went all starry eyed when they fawn over something.) "Oh, Videl this is Marron. Marron this is Videl." Gohan introduced them. Marron hugged Gohan tighter not sure of the other girl in front of her. "It's OK Marron, Videl is my girlfriend. She is nice you will like her." Marron pulled away from Gohan and pouted "I thoughts I was your girlfriend. Don't you loves me any more?" (OK EVERYBODY ALL TOGETHER "AWW!!!!!") Gohan didn't know what to say. He loved Marron like a sister. He didn't think she had a crush on him. "Of coarse I still love you. You are the best little girl ever." Gohan let a smile cross his face "Why don't you talk with Videl for a minute. I have to go find Mom. I'll be back in a few." Gohan put Marron on the floor and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Marron walked over to Videl, who was still dazed by Marron's cuteness and tugged on her shirt. Videl snapped to "Huh? Oh hey. What do you want to do while we wait for Gohan?" Marron shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Aunt Chi-Chi's not done with breakfast yet.. Wana play?" Videl nodded, this was just to perfect to pass up "Sure what do you want to play?" Videl asked. Marron pulled out a doll "Lets play dress up with Mary." "OK, let's get started."  
  
Gohan soon found him self in the kitchen where his mother was sure to be. He looked around and noticed all the food on the table. He saw his mother at the stove finishing off on the rice. "Hey Mom, I'm back" he greeted Chi-Chi looked up from her cooking "Good morning Gohan, How did things go last night?" "Not so bad, I found out what was wrong with Videl though." Gohan said. "Oh really, was it something we said or did?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yes and no. You see we are having a party at school and we are supposed to bring our siblings to this party. Videl doesn't have any and she takes it pretty hard when someone brings it up. When Goten asked if Videl would be is sister. Well you get the idea" Gohan confirmed. "Really? How could what Goten said make her upset?" Chi-Chi asked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you while I help with breakfast. OK?" "Sure, hand me that pot over there."  
  
~Back to the Girls~  
  
Videl was having a ball with Marron. She got to brush the doll's hair wile Marron picked out the clothes it would wear. Marron made up a little story about why the doll was getting dressed up. They both were having a great time. Videl started asking questions "So Marron, how old are you?" Marron started to count her fingers "I'm this many" she said holding up six fingers. "Wow you're a big girl now aren't you? So what do you like to do for fun?" "Play with dollies and dress up with Mommy. She sometimes lets me put on her makeup Then we have a tea party with Daddy and grandpa Roshi. And I like to play fighting with Daddy. Mommy doesn't like it, but Daddy always lets me play that with him. He says I can do a lot of things that he couldn't. What do you like to do?" Marron said returning to her attention to the doll. "I like to fight too. I like to fight bad guys mostly. That's pretty much it for me." "Do you play with dollies?" Marron asked. Videl just shook her head "No I don't really play with dolls. This is the first time since I was a little girl."  
  
They continued dressing the doll when Goten walked into the room. He was all smiles until he noticed Videl playing with Marron. Memories of the night before flooded his mind and brought his mood down again. He decided to just walk away fearing that he would upset her again and began his silent trek to the kitchen. He did not get very far when Videl noticed him. "Hey kiddo, Why are you looking so glum?" she asked. Goten stopped and looked down "I was just going to get some breakfast." Videl didn't understand why he looked so sad "Goten, what's wrong?" Goten shuffled a little before he spoke "Nothin'" "Come on Goten, you can tell me." He looked up to see Videl smiling at him and urging him on. "I made you sad. I didn't want to do it again" Videl was confused about what Goten said. When she didn't respond to him, Goten wanted to cry. She noticed and spoke up "Goten, you didn't make me sad. I was just thinking of something that hurt me. That is the reason I was sad last night. I didn't want you to see me cry so I left. I'm sorry I did that I just wanted to be alone. That's all, I'm not sad any more." Videl smiled showing Goten that everything was OK. Goten ran up to her and hugged her as if his life depended on it. She was caught off guard by the little guy's strength and knocked over on to Marron. Videl didn't have time to react to the vice grip Goten had on her neck and was losing air rapidly. She tried her hardest, but he didn't want to let go. She heard Marron start to cry and that motherly instinct kicked in and managed to pry Goten off of her neck. After that feet was accomplished she jumped off the little girl crying beneath her and picked her up. "Shh, it's OK Marron. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Videl cooed Marron. The young girls wailing kept on going and going. Goten fell to the ground holding his ears and started to cry from the pain. "Marron it's OK. What do you say we go see if breakfast is ready?" Marron stopped crying as soon as breakfast was mentioned. Goten was soon up as well "Ooh Food!" "Yeah, Aunt Chi-Chi makes the best food!" Marron cheered Videl just stood there confused more than ever "OK, let's see if it is ready." Marron jumped out of Videl's arms, only she didn't hit the floor as expected. Marron was floating into the kitchen with Goten on her heels. Videl was in shock "Am I the only one who doesn't know how to fly?"  
  
Videl stood there motionless for a minute with eyes as wide as saucers when Gohan came into the room carrying a couple of plates with him. "Breakfast is ready.. Videl, are you OK?" Gohan said waving a hand in front her eyes. "Videl, you there?" She snapped out of it this time an eyed Gohan like there was no tomorrow. "Gohan how is it that Marron and Goten can fly?" Gohan just backed off in fear from the tone in her voice "Uh. I taught Goten a little while ago. Both of Marron's parent's know how, so I guess they taught her. I don't know when though." Videl walked over to Gohan slowly and her fierce expression softened. Gohan just backed up into a corner, still looking like a deer caught in the head lights of a car. "Can you teach me? I mean if little kids can do it, can't I?" "Yeah you can do it. Any body can." Gohan looked more relieved. "Good lets do it today. After breakfast maybe we can start?" Videl said. "I don't know. I have been up all night and I did promise Marron a tea party. Maybe after a little tea and sleep we can do it" "I guess your right. Until then I can just play with the kids till then." "OK, let's eat." Gohan said handing a plate to Videl. Videl graciously accepted not able to wait any longer for the delicious treat. They sat down and ate Videl almost lost her appetite watching the two saiyins eat. She moved her eyes away towards Marron. Videl was still impressed at how cute she looked. Videl started talking to Marron, asking more questions.  
  
Breakfast ended with no loss of limbs while reaching for food. Gohan patted his stomach thankful his mom could cook. "That was great Mom. If you don't mind I am going to get some sleep. I didn't get any last night." Chi-Chi nodded, understanding why he didn't sleep "Sure, go get some rest. I will wake you up for lunch. Maybe while you're asleep I can teach Videl here how to cook?" "Sure thing Mom. I will see you guys later." Gohan headed up to his room not bothering to undress. He was too tired to do any thing. As soon as he hit the bed he was out. He slept peacefully dreaming about Videl and wondering how things would go between them. Let's just say they were interesting dreams.  
  
~Sorry for the long over due update. Just wasn't in the writing spirit. Hopefully I will be able to finish soon and before Halloween. That is my dead line. I will make sure to have it done by then. Also I have an idea for a sequel, although many of you won't like it I'm sure. Let's just say I will be very angsty. Oh well, please review~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
While Gohan slept, Videl started playing with Marron and Goten. Marron wanted to play dress up, Goten wanted to play with his toy cars and Videl wanted to learn how to fly. They were getting no where fast, Goten had gotten an idea. He remembered Videl saying she liked to fight "I know Videl, how 'bout we spar?" Marron started jumping up and down "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH" she cheered. "I don't know guys. I don't want any one to get hurt" Videl said. "Come on Videl. We are real good, I bet we could beat you" Goten said with a smirk. That is how he and Trunks got Vegeta to spar with them, even though he made them eat those words later it still worked. Videl being just as prideful as Vegeta couldn't let that challenge go un- answered "OK, I will spar with you, but if you lose you have to play dress up with me and Marron." "OK, but if I win you have to make lunch." "Fine, when do we start?" Marron looked back and forth between them. They were ignoring her and she couldn't have that. "What do I get if I win?" she spoke up. They both turned to and saw Marron on the verge of tears. They had completely forgotten about her in the throwing of challenges. Videl was about to break down for making Marron sad and made an offer "If you win, I will buy you the new Barbie dream house, complete with the remote convertible, deal?" she asked. Marron jumped at the chance "Deal!" "And if you lose you have to eat Aunt Bulma's cooking" Goten added in. Marron just shuddered at the thought, but agreed. "OK, lets go" Videl said ushering them outside. Chi-Chi stood just out of sight watching the whole exchange. 'Goten, better not hurt her, she won't want to give me grandchildren if he does' (O_0') she thought to her self.  
  
Once out side they could not decide who was going to go first, so they all argued some more. Goten wanted to fight Videl, Videl wanted to fight Goten, and Marron just wanted some one to fight with her. Goten got another idea (Another Idea, Goten's head must really be hurting) He decided the only way to settle this is the way any true saiyin would "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" he announced. They all agreed and were soon in a heated battle. All three stood in a circle shaking there fists like there was no tomorrow. Videl picked paper, Goten picked rock and so did Marron. With Videl going on to fight first she started to get ready. She would make him eat his words. Marron and Goten soon started again. They were both stuck on rock for several turns. As far as they knew rock was the best to go with even though Videl had just beaten them both with paper. This went on for several minutes than Goten forgot what he wanted to do and laid his hand flat to signal he picked paper. He didn't realize what he did till Marron started to pout. Videl spoke up by saying that he won.  
  
That was what Videl wanted it that way. No one challenged her and got away with it, not even a little kid. She wouldn't hurt him, but she would make sure that he knew that no one could beat her except her father at least for now any way. "You ready Goten? I want to get this over so I can show you who the best is. Then I can have a nice friendly match with Marron." "You won't get the chance. No girl can beat a boy at anything." Goten said with a smirk. This only made Videl laugh. She thought he looked so cute with that face. "OK, let's go. We have a dress all picked out for you and if we don't hurry you won't be able to wear it for lunch." Videl choked out between laughs. Goten just got even more mad at her laughter. There was no way he was going to wear a dress for any body, not even his mom. "OK, so do you want to lead off or should I?" he asked. Videl dropped down into a stance that was near perfect. "I will let you go first. I wouldn't feel right if I beat you on my first move" Videl said. Goten took her invitation and took a flawless offensive stance. Videl noticed this 'Wow! There are no holes in his stance, it is perfect.' Goten just stood there sizing up his opponent.  
  
They stayed there looking for an opening in each others defense. Videl did not notice one, Goten's stance worked for offense and defense. Goten noticed one opening 'she's putting her weight on her front foot. This should make for an easy knock down.' Also thinking that people were used to his type of strength he lunged forward at super speed. Videl could not follow him at all. It looked like he just vanished. The next thing she knew she was hitting a tree, effectively knocking the breath out of her. It was already over and she knew it. She could not take another blow like that and stay conscious. Videl looked up to see Goten standing where she was just standing 3 seconds ago. She also noticed the distance she flew. It had to be at least fifty feet; at least that's what she thought. She couldn't really tell though through her blurred vision.  
  
Videl decided it was best to keep moving so not to pass out. That was easier said than done. As soon as she sat up she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was too much and fell forward onto her hands waiting till the pain subsided. 'Kami, this hurts. He must have broken a rib' she thought to her self pulling her hand up to inspect the damage. Yep, sure enough he broke a rib. She could feel the break just underneath her left breast. As soon as she applied pressure to it to see how bad the break was she yelled in pain. She determined that it was a massive fracture, one that needed hospital attention. The pain started to bring tears to her eyes, the pain was unbearable and something had to be done soon. Videl felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Goten standing there looking confused. "Videl, are you OK?" he asked worriedly. Videl shook her head no, but couldn't tell him to get help it hurt too much to talk and breathe for that matter. The next thing she knew Goten was down on his knees reaching into his pocket. Videl then tried to push him away to get help, but it didn't work. Soon Goten pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it into her mouth "Eat that you will feel better if you do." Videl thought he was nuts, but then again she also hoped it would be a fast acting pain killer that would allow her to ask for help. "Chew it up and swallow, hurry before you pass out." Goten ordered her. She was in no position to argue, so she did as she was told and started chewing. It was hard to swallow with the pain, but she managed. As soon as she finished she felt her rib set itself and the pain was gone and she could breathe normally.  
  
Videl looked up to see Goten next to her with a sheepish grin on his face. "Oops, I guess I should have held back more" he said scratching the back of his head. 'HELD BACK MORE? HOW MUCH STRONGER IS THIS KID?' her mind screamed. Videl felt her broken rib and noticed that it was normal. She was amazed "Goten, what was that you gave me? It did the trick." "That was a senzu bean. Mommy always makes me carry one with me when I spar with Vegeta." Goten said with a smile. Videl didn't have time to respond to that when Marron jumped on her giving her a bear hug like no other. "Are you OK, Videl? If he hurt you I will get him for it." She asked. Videl pried the little girl off of her and put her back on the ground and patted her head. "It's OK. He just caught me off guard. By the way Goten, how did you get so strong?" she said turning to Goten. Goten cocked his head to the side thinking about it "I don't know, Mom taught me how to fight and I always spar with Trunks and his dad all the time." "OK, is Gohan that strong?" "Yeah, but he doesn't fight with me that much. He is always busy studying because Mom makes him." Goten answered. "What do you say we go and do something else now? I don't think lunch is ready so we have to find something to do till then. I know..." Videl was cut off by Marron who was tugging on her shirt. "What about me. It's my turn to fight now." Marron said. Videl was shocked "Marron I don't think it would be a good idea. Goten is way to strong for you. Why don't we have a tea party instead?" "No!" Marron yelled stomping her foot to the ground and crossing her arms. "You got to fight. It's my turn now." "No Marron, if he can hurt me, he can hurt you as well." Videl tried to reason. "Come on Videl, Marron and me always fight when she comes over. Our parents always watch and give us pointers." Goten said walking back to the dubbed arena. "Yeah, I can beat him. He is only a boy." Marron reasoned. Videl was about to just grab Marron and walk into the house but she couldn't. Marron had taken off after Goten.  
  
Videl started running to where Marron and Goten were. They had already settled in there stance when she reached them. They were trying to stare each other down at this point. Videl was still running to them when they both jumped toward each other. They both punched each other in the gut and jumped back. Videl was impressed. Unlike her self, Marron wasn't taken out with the first blow. It didn't even look like that punch fazed her. Goten looked the same way, like nothing happened. Figuring things would be OK Videl stayed off to the side and watched.  
  
Goten and Marron exchanged blow for blow. Neither one giving an inch, they both looked like they were having a ball each with a determined smile on their faces. Videl soon noticed their styles were almost identical. They both seemed to know each others moves and how to counter them. This was an interesting match in Videl's eyes. She hasn't seen a match go back and forth like this since the last time she watched a video of one of the old World Martial Arts Tournaments. It was Jackie Chun vs. Son Goku and they fought back and forth for four hours before Jackie Chun claimed the title. Something about this fight struck a chord in her mind. "They have the same styles as Goku and Jackie Chun" Videl said to herself. She watched some more and realized that Goten looked just like Goku. Then she put 2 and 2 together "Wait a second. Son Goku, Son Gohan and Son Goten. Goku must be their father? Why didn't Gohan say he had a famous father." She asked her self. As she was about to go off and find Gohan and give him a piece of her mind the ground started to shake. Videl looked back to the fight and noticed that they had gotten more intense, like the earlier battle was a warm up. Then as Goten and Marron exchanged more blows they started to lift off into the air, not even noticing they were doing it. Videl just stood there shocked, she knew they could fly, but she didn't think that a person could fight like that while flying. She would have to ask Gohan to teach her that as well.  
  
As the airborne struggle continued it seemed as though Marron had gotten a good hit in. Videl saw as Goten staggered a bit away from Marron. She couldn't believe it; Marron was starting to gain the upper hand in the fight and was doing quite well. Then she noticed Goten looking pissed and that he was in some kind of crouching position in the air. Videl heard a scream from Goten like he was in pain. She was wrong though, as the scream continued there was a bright flash of gold and there stood a 'Gold Fighter' Videl thought.  
  
Marron just looked at Goten with a pout "You dummy. You can't do that, it's not fair cause I can't do it." Goten didn't listen to her and raced towards her and knocked her out of the air. She landed hard on the ground and before she could get up Goten was sitting on her stomach holding her shoulders down. "You give up?" he demanded. Marron struggled against his strength, but it was no use. "No, Mama told me to never give up" Marron said struggling some more. Goten just smiled "Come on, you can't beat me. You're a girl and boys are better than girls." Marron just shook her head trying to think of a way to get out of this. Then she remembered something her mother did to Grandpa Roshi when ever he made her mad. With out another thought Marron lifted her knee and got Goten right in the saiyin pride. Goten fell off to the side holding his crotch. His hair soon turned back to its natural black as he was rolling around. Marron just stood up and looked at Videl giving a victory sign with a huge smile. (A/N - Just picture a close up shot of Marron's face then zoom out to her holding up the V with Goten writhing in pain behind her)  
  
Videl was proud of Marron. After what he did to her, even though it was an accident he got what he deserved. She walked up to the little girl who was now cheering. "I'm #1; I'm #1, #1, #1 YEAH!" Marron cheered to her hearts content. "You go girl" Videl agreed with her. They began to laugh with each other until Goten was up and standing next to them. "Hey you cheated. You're not supposed to hit boys there. Don't you know anything?" he pouted. Marron just turned around and stuck her tongue out pulling down her lower eye lid. (Can any one tell me what that means? I heard that is the equivalent of flipping some one off) "You shouldn't have turned in to a super saiyin. You know that you are a whole lot stronger than me when you do. So we are even." "Oh yeah, I guess" Goten thought out loud. Videl was confused "What is a super saiyin?" Marron and Goten just turned towards her looking confused. Didn't everyone know what one was? They were going to answer her question when."LUNCH IS READY!!!"  
  
Goten started running as fast as he could, after all he hadn't eaten in almost 6 hours and to a growing saiyin that was like not eating for a week. Marron was following close behind. That fight worked up an appetite for all of them. Soon they reached the house and saw Chi-Chi setting the picnic table. Goten and Marron were at the table stuffing there faces. Chi-Chi looked up and saw Videl coming up to her with inquisitive eyes. Before Videl had a chance to ask any questions, Chi-Chi stopped her "Could you go wake up Gohan? He gets awfully cranky when he misses a meal." "Sure, where is his room?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi just pointed inside of the house "Up the stairs, second door on the right." "Thanks, Chi-Chi" Videl said retreating into the house "You have some answers to give Gohan" She said to her self...  
  
~What do you think? I figured I would make Marron a fighter in this. Sorry to all the Goten fans but I had to do it. I will be off of work for the next three days so I will be doing a lot of writing to meet my dead line, so expect more chapters soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming.~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Gohan was awoken when he felt a sudden power increase. Just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Figuring it was nothing if decided it was time to get up, he was hungry and wanted to spend sometime with Videl before she had to leave. He could smell the food cooking and that made him even hungrier. Assuming he still had some time before lunch he decided to take a shower to wash the sleep out of his system. Gohan grabbed a towel out of his closet and went to the bathroom.  
  
Gohan was soon inside the shower letting the hot water wash over his skin. As he stood there images from his dream started to flood his mind. Just bits and pieces, that was all he could remember, but they were powerful images.  
  
~Gohan's Dream~  
  
He was standing behind a group of people all gathered around something. Gohan was desperately looking for something or some one, he didn't know which. He walked into the group pushing his way to the center of them. After he got so far the people just moved aside, like they knew he was there and wanted him to reach his destination. It was not long before Gohan stood next to what appeared to be a freshly opened grave. He looked around and for the first time since he got there, Gohan noticed two chairs just off to the left. One of them was empty and looked like it was waiting for some one. In the other chair he saw a little girl sitting alone with head hung low gripping two white roses. He took a step closer and the little girl looked up at him. She had eyes as blue as the sea it self and they were just holding back tears. The girl nodded her head down toward the other seat, which to Gohan meant she wanted him to have a seat. When he sat down the girl immediately put her head on his arm. She wasn't really doing anything just resting her head on his arm, not moving and not saying anything. "How are you holding up?" Gohan asked. When he did not get a response he just figured that she didn't want to talk, just have a person close for comfort. The little girl began to whisper "Why did they have to leave me?" Gohan barely heard her and did not know how to respond so he placed a comforting hand around her and hugged her close. "Sometimes we don't have a choice. We have to go when it is our time. No matter how much we want to stay" he said calmly looking down into the girl's hair. "I know" the girl responded just as quietly as before.  
  
Gohan then saw a blinding flash and the next thing he saw was the little girl walking over to the grave slowly. When she reached it she looked down on the casket. She dropped the two roses and began to speak to it. Gohan could not hear what she said, but he was trying not to. This was not something that involved him so he let her be. After the girl was done she turned around and was no longer a little girl. She was now an adult. It was Videl; she had a weary smile on her face like she had finally made peace with it all. She walked back to Gohan and hugged him around the waist. He returned the hug and she muttered a quiet "Thank you" to him. They turned and started to walk away with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
There was another bright flash and as far as Gohan could tell they were in a cozy little house. There were books lined wall to wall. He was sitting at a desk with papers sprawled out all over it. The door opened and there stood a teenaged girl with bright blonde hair "Dad, Mom said dinner is ready." "OK munchkin I'll be right there" Gohan replied. In his mind something didn't seem right, but he was not in control. His body just worked on it's own like it was the most natural thing in the world. Gohan got up from the desk and walked out of the room. When he got out of the office he was in what appeared to be a living room. There were toys all over the floor, he just ignored it and continued to walk toward what he assumed was the dining room. It didn't take him long to reach it and once there he saw the same blonde as before sitting at the table and on the other side was a little girl with black hair. She looked a lot younger than the blonde one, maybe 6 or seven years younger. He figured that was his daughter as well and thought nothing of it. He saw a woman setting the table, it was Videl yet again and she looked like she was having a hard time with everything. "Here let me help you with that" he offered taking a couple of plates off of her hands. They both set the table and when that was done Videl walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "You're too good for me" she said when they pulled apart. He just grinned and then he heard gagging in the back round. Gohan looked back to the table and saw the blonde making faces "Get a room you two." The other girl was sitting there giggling "Mommy kissed Daddy" and another bright flash.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
That was all Gohan could remember. He knew there was more, but he couldn't reach it. He wanted to know what it meant, but since he couldn't remember more of it he just chalked it up as just another weird dream. He turned his full attention back to his shower.  
  
Soon after he was done and dried off. He remembered that he only brought one towel with him so he grabbed one of the towels set out for guests to dry his hair. He wrapped his towel around his waist and started walking back to his room with the other one drying his hair. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him and walked over to get a fresh set of clothes. Once his hair was dry he let both towels drop to the floor. He grabbed his clothes and turned around. That is when he saw that Videl was sitting on his bed staring wide eyed and her face was blood red. "AAAHHHHH!!!!" Gohan screamed. As it continued Videl started to scream with him.  
  
Soon Gohan was trying to cover him self with his clothes. Videl closed her eyes as hard as she could and turned around. Gohan decided to get as dressed as fast as possible so she wouldn't turn around a see him naked any more. This was easier said than done. As soon as he placed one leg in his pants he lost balance and fell forward and landed on Videl. This did not go over too well with her as she started screaming again. As hard as he tried he couldn't get back up and to the passer by it would appear that he was trying to have his way with her and that is exactly how it appeared to Chi-Chi as she came running in after hearing all the commotion. She knew Gohan would never do anything like that, so she decided to have a little fun at his expense "GOHAN!!" she yelled. Both teenagers just stopped what they were doing and stared at an angry looking woman who every one was afraid of. Chi-Chi walked over to them angrily "I wanted grandchildren, but I didn't think you would take me seriously. Wait till you're at least out of high school." she said not letting her mask slip. Gohan just looked at her horrified "Mom, it's not what you think. I swear. I just fell over and couldn't get up" (^_^) "Don't give me that young man. I saw you two together. If I hadn't stopped you I would be a grand-mother by this time next year." Chi-Chi huffed for a few more minutes making it look like she was calming down. "Lunch is ready. Be down in a few minutes or else I will be back with the frying pan and I don't care what position you are in. I will use it. Understand?" Chi-Chi said. Gohan just nodded. Chi-Chi walked out the door leaving both Gohan and Videl stunned and went back to attend to the kids.  
  
Gohan had managed to get up off Videl now and was soon standing there in just his pants. "You can look now" Gohan told her. Videl was relieved; she didn't know how long she could control her self from jumping on Gohan. "Sorry Gohan I should have said something before you dropped everything" Videl said with a blush. "Nah I should have looked around before hand. So what were you doing in here any way?" he asked. Videl didn't hear him though; she was too busy staring at his naked torso. Gohan tried to get her attention by snapping his fingers in front of her. She snapped out of it "Oh, sorry. Your mom told me to come and get you for lunch. When I got here you were gone, so I decided to wait for you. I didn't expect you to be in the shower though. Do you forgive me?" Gohan just shook his head "No, you don't have to be sorry. It was an accident on both of our parts, but if it makes you feel any better I will forgive you."  
  
Gohan soon finished getting dressed and they were both headed down for lunch. When they walked outside they were greeted by Marron grabbing on to both of there legs. "Did you sleep good?" she asked. Gohan just scooped her up and hugged her "Sure did munchkin how about you? Did you have fun with Videl today?" he asked. Marron nodded "Yup, Goten, me and Videl sparred. Goten beat Videl and then I beat him for her." Gohan was in shock, not that Marron beat Goten, but the fact that they both sparred with Videl. 'Great she is going to ask more questions. Oh well, guess I had to tell her sometime.' Gohan thought to him self. He sat Marron back on the ground and walked over to the table. "What's say we get something to eat? Then we can start to teach Videl how to fly." he asked the children. "Yeah!!" they both cheered in unison. Videl got a lot happier at the thought of being taught how to fly and soon forgot about all of the questions she was going to ask over lunch. She didn't even notice how the guys were eating this time too.  
  
They ate merrily for several minutes and Videl decided to make some conversation. "So kids are you ready for Halloween?" she asked. They both looked up at her; Goten nodded knowing that if he spoke with his mouth full of food he would get hurt. Marron just looked at her confused. "What is Howoeen?" she asked. "You don't know what Halloween is? I thought all kids knew what it was." Videl said shocked. "I'm sorry I don't know what it is." Marron pouted. Gohan just placed an arm around her "It's OK munchkin, not every one does." Videl looked confused and asked Gohan with her eyes to explain. Being the bright boy he is Gohan caught on and proceeded to explain. "Marron lives on an island and her parents rarely leave unless to visit one of their friends. So I don't think she has ever celebrated it." Gohan said. Videl mouthed an "O" to his explanation. Goten decided to add his own two cents to the conversation "It's so great. You get to dress up in a costume and scare people. Then you go around to all the houses you can and ask people for candy. If they don't give you any you can blow up their house." "GOTEN!! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?" Chi- Chi cut him off. Goten just looked back to his mother like nothing was wrong. "That's what Vegeta makes us do every year. He said that they are supposed to give it to you and if they don't you have to punish them. If we didn't he would punish us." He stated. Chi-Chi just stood up and grabbed her son by the ear. We are going to call Bulma and have a talk about her husband." She said dragging Goten back into the house.  
  
"So you can get free candy?" Marron asked looking at Videl. Videl just nodded "Yep, and the best part is, it's all yours and you don't have to share." "I wana do it, let's go!" Marron cheered getting up from the table. Gohan grabbed on to her shirt before she walked away "Hold it Marron. Halloween doesn't start for about another two weeks. We have to get you a costume first and you can only do it then." "Oh" Marron said. "I know" Gohan said having an idea. "How about you come to school with us that day? We are having a party that day and we are supposed to bring little kids with us. How about you go with Videl since Goten is coming with me?" Videl looked back at him with stars and tears in her eyes. She was touched thinking that Gohan would have thought to do that for her. "Are you sure Gohan?" she asked. Gohan nodded in response "What do you say? I think you two would have more fun together than if we switched partners for this. You have to find your own costumes though and don't even think of dragging me out for shopping. I don't like it, plus I already have mine and Goten's costume already picked out." Gohan was laying down the law and all Marron could do is stare back and forth at the two grown-ups. Marron had a funny feeling, but shrugged it off. She liked Videl and wanted to get some free candy. So she just stayed silent as they argued.  
  
"OK, it's settled then. Marron will come with me to the party and we'll have fun. I bet we will even beat you in the costume contest." Videl announced. "No you won't mine and Goten's costume will be the most original there you can't beat us." Gohan retorted. That being said they calmed down, and finished their lunch. Chi-Chi and Goten were back from their trip to the telephone with Goten rubbing his ear to stop the pain. "How did it go Mom" Gohan asked. "Well Trunks and Vegeta are grounded this year from going trick or treating. I asked why Trunks, but Bulma said he should have known better. So they won't be joining you this year. As for Goten he will be stuck doing yours and his own chores till then. So you get a reprieve." Chi-Chi said returning to her meal. Gohan had a huge smile on his face. He hated doing chores so this was a god send. That would give him more time to spend with Videl and he wanted that. "OK, Mom. Well I'm done any body up for some flying lessons?" Gohan asked. Marron, Videl and Goten all raised their hands. "OK, go get into your gi and meet me out here in ten minutes" he announced. Goten and Marron rushed into the house to get changed. Videl just hung back. "Um.Gohan I don't have a gi here. Does it matter if I have one?" she asked. Gohan just shook his head no "You don't need one. I just said that to the kids so they wouldn't get their clothes dirty." "OK, just wanted to know."  
  
Ten minutes later the kids stepped out of the house. Goten didn't change, once inside he realized he already had his on eight minutes after he went in. Marron changed from her blue jean overalls and into a gi similar to Goten's except it was red and had the turtle symbol on it. "Well, if you guys are ready we'll get started. Let's go." They all took off running into the woods knowing that this was going to be fun.  
  
~Hey, Chapter Six is done now. I am going to let you know now that I am going to skip the whole flying lessons part. It would take me too long to do and it isn't what the story is about. I will make reference to it here and there, but that is it. I've already taken enough time away from the main plot line.  
  
Special thanks to V Son Sayian Pan the Girl Saiyan And ShadowObscurity  
  
You guys are the reason I keep writing this and trying to get the important parts out on time.  
  
Oh and By the way, I gave a clue as to what the sequel is about. If you have any guesses let me know~  
  
Later 


	7. Chapter Seven

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Flying lessons started slowly. Videl was an eager student, but she seemed to lack the concept of energy control. Gohan attributed this to her father's influence. It was not easy to get her over the concept of "tricks" as her father called them. Soon enough though Videl as able to control it and by the end of the day she was able to get off the ground. Later on that evening Gohan asked Videl if she would like to stay with him until Mr. Satan returned from his business trip. Videl was a little reluctant to accept his offer, she was afraid of what might happen if she were to stay with Gohan in his house for that long. To help her decision along, he convinced her that if she did she would be able to master flying a lot faster and also she would be able to spend time with Marron. She jumped at the chance after that and soon Gohan had flown her back to get things she would need for a 3 to 4 week trip. While there she picked up her jet copter, just incase and the toy's she promised Marron for winning their little fight. Feeling sorry for Goten she bought him something as well. It was a Mr. Satan doll; she knew he would love it. All kids loved her father.  
  
Once everything was packed up and ready Videl released her copter and got in the pilots seat. Gohan looked a little confused "Why don't I just fly us back Videl?" Videl just shook her head "It's cold out and unless you plan on carrying me and all up my stuff we are going to have to take my copter." Gohan smiled sheepishly "Oh yeah, I guess it would be kind of hard to carry all of that stuff." Gohan walked around the side of the vehicle and got in with out another word. It was late in the evening and all Videl wanted to do is sleep so she really didn't wait for Gohan to settle himself before she blasted off. Gohan barely had is foot in the door before she did this and lost a shoe. "Good lord Videl. If I didn't know any better I think you didn't want me to ride with you" "Sorry Gohan I just wanted to get back to your house as soon as possible. That reminds me. Where am I going to sleep? You only have 3 bedrooms and all are occupied." Gohan just scratched his head "I don't know I didn't think about that. I guess you can sleep in my room and I will crash on the couch. Sound cool?" he asked. Videl just shook her head "I don't think I should. You've already given me so much today. It wouldn't be right for me to take you bed. I'll take the couch." "No, Mom wouldn't have it. She would most likely want us to share a bed, but since she knows that isn't going to happen she would make me take the couch and you the bed. There would be no changing her mind either. So as not to hear her yell, you will take the bed and I'll take the couch. Got it?" Gohan ordered. Videl just huffed a "Fine" to the statement.  
  
The rest of the trip proceeded in silence. It's not they didn't want to speak to each other, but they didn't really have anything to say. And were to tired out from the days events. The trip soon ended, Videl was surprised at how fast they made it back to the house. It only took about an hour to get there. Before hand it would have taken almost two hours to complete the 500 mile trek, but she wasn't complaining. Now she had the opportunity to sleep sooner and was very thankful for that. When they entered the house all they saw was Chi-Chi sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey Mom, what are you still doing up?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi looked up from her book "I was just enjoying some quiet time before I went to bed. With Goten and Marron to look out for it gets really loud around here. I guess I should be thankful that it is Marron and not Trunks staying here." Gohan just laughed at the idea "Yeah I guess your right. Well I am going to go get Videl settled then I will be back down. See ya in a few." "Good night Chi-Chi" Videl said. "Good night dear. Sleep well." Chi-Chi answered watching the teens walk up the steps. "Well I had better head to bed as well. The Kids will be up before the sun and I need all the energy I have for it." Chi-Chi marked her place in the book and placed it on the coffee table and went upstairs to her room.  
  
Gohan walked into his room first so he could get the light before Videl could fall on something. Videl walked in after him and the first thing she noticed was all the books on the book shelf. Upon further inspection she saw that they were mostly text books, really advanced text books "Wow!! Sharpner was right, you are a book nerd" she joked. "Hey that's not fair." Gohan returned trying to sound hurt. "Don't worry, I was just joking. Besides if Sharpner ever found out this you would never here the end of it." Videl said trying to comfort him. Videl looked at the books some more and noticed a book that was very oddly familiar. She pulled it from its spot and confirmed her thought. It was there chemistry book from school, but it didn't look as beat up as the other ones. She opened the cover and saw something inscribed on the inside. "To Gohan, Happy Sixth Birthday. Love Mom" she read aloud. Gohan took the book from her "Yeah, she got me started early with the studies." Videl just looked at him with awe "No wonder you always seem bored in class." Gohan just laughed "Yeah, it is pretty much the same way in all of our classes. If you look over there you will see all of our other subjects." He said pointing to the desk. Videl just looked over to the bed. It looked so soft and inviting, and then she remembered how tired she was and yawned. Gohan heard and took that as his cue to leave "Well I will leave you now so you can get some sleep. We have a heavy schedule tomorrow. I plan on having you moving around in the air and it will take a lot out of you. See you in the morning." Gohan was walking towards the door and was soon stopped when Videl got in front of him. She kissed him passionately on the lips which he gladly accepted. After they pulled apart they stood there looking at each other. "Thank you" Videl muttered. Gohan was speechless so he just nodded. Videl ushered him out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Videl walked over to her bags and pulled out her night gown and was soon changed and in bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Gohan just stood looking at the door not knowing what happened. He brought his hand up to his lips thinking about the kiss. They had kissed before but it was no where near as passionate as that one was. He then walked on air back down stairs. He was sure that tonight would bring some great dream and wanted to get to them as soon as possible. He did not get to sleep right away. His thoughts kept wondering back to that kiss. 'I can't wait to do that again. It was so perfect, so right' he thought. Gohan did not realize the passage of time until he looked over at the clock. It was almost 2 in the morning almost 3 hours since he got home. Just as he turned over to force him self to sleep he heard tiny foot step from the second floor. He just dismissed it thinking it was his mom or Videl on their way to the bathroom or something and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to the sound of crying. He could tell right off the bat that it was Marron. Not wanting any one to wake up because of it he got up and started walking towards the stairs. When he reached the stairs he saw that someone had heard it too and opened their door to see what it was. He walked up to see who it was. The crying had stopped just before he got there. When he reached the top he saw Videl walking back into her room with Marron in her arms. Videl didn't close the door behind her so he walked up to it to see if everything was OK. Gohan walked up to the door with every intention to walk in, but something stopped him. He saw them through the small crack in the door and noticed that they were talking, so he decided to listen.  
  
Marron was sitting in Videl's lap sniffling. Videl had her arms around the little girl, rocking her back and forth. "Shh, it's OK. It's OK" she cooed. Videl was not sure what to do. She was running on instinct alone "What's wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Marron nodded her head into Videl's night gown "Mommy and Daddy were eaten by a monster and.and it started to chase me" Videl just hugged her tighter trying to calm the child down. "Don't worry. It was just a dream, they can't hurt you." "But what about Mommy and Daddy are they OK?" Marron asked taking her head out of Videl's arms. Videl looked Marron directly into her eyes and nodded with a smile. "Yeah I know they are alright. No monster can eat grown ups or children for that matter" she said hugging Marron closer. Gohan chose that moment to walk in "She's right munchkin, your mom and dad are two of the strongest people on the planet and I know they wouldn't let some dumb monster eat them or you" Videl looked over at him and smiled. Marron looked at him "You promise?" "Yeah and if I'm wrong, I won't let a monster eat you" Gohan said with a smile sitting next to them. "What are you doing here?" Videl asked. "I heard Marron cry and wanted to see if she was alright." Gohan answered. They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. They notice Marron had fallen back to sleep. "We had better put her in bed." Gohan said getting of the bed. He offered a hand to Videl and she took it. They walked back into Goten's room where she was sleeping on the spare bed. Videl tucked her in tight and kissed her on her forehead. She turned to see Gohan doing the same for Goten. They crept out quietly trying to not wake up the sleeping children.  
  
They walked back to Gohan's room and sat on the bed. "How did you get so good with children?" Videl asked. "I have a lot of practice. My dad died before Goten was born so I had to do double duty in that area. When ever Marron stays the night she always has a nightmare. Usually Mom handles it, but sometimes she doesn't hear her." "Oh, that must be hard?" Gohan just shook his head "Nah, I like to do it. I love protecting people especially children. That's one of the reasons I became Saiyaman. Oh well I am going back down stair to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." Gohan started to get up when Videl stopped him yet again. "Gohan would you mind if I asked you to stay here with me tonight?" Videl asked nervously. Gohan looked surprised "I don't know. If you want me to I could." "I would" Videl said getting under the covers and scooting over to make room for him. Gohan got under with her and lay down. Videl wrapped her arms around him in a hug and to Gohan's surprise started to snuggle. They laid there for a few minutes talking. They talked about their lives here and there. Then talking led to a long passionate kiss. Neither of them had intended for it to go any further than that, but teenage hormones took over. (I don't write lemons so use your imagination) They fell asleep hours later in each other's arms. Neither one caring that what they did was wrong.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Chi-Chi was the first one up, just like most mornings. She got dressed and went straight for the kitchen. She pulled out all of the things she needed to make breakfast. She opened the refrigerator and noticed that there was no milk or eggs. She couldn't make a proper breakfast with out them so off to the living room she went in search of her errand boy. When she reached the room she saw that Gohan was not on the couch "That's funny he is never up this early. Where could he be?" she said to herself. She then checked the bathroom and nothing. She checked the kid's room and still nothing. Of coarse she would have to check Videl's room and she did. When she opened the door she saw Gohan's head sticking out of the covers. 'Where is Videl' she thought. She didn't have time to try and figure that out, because as soon as her thought finished Videl's head popped out next to Gohan's. After seeing this she figured it would be best to leave them alone for now. She could grill them later. Chi-Chi backed out of the room. She closed the door. She turned to see Goten and Marron emerge from their room rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Get dressed kids. We have to go to the store to pick up a few things. Both kids nodded blankly still trying to wake up.  
  
Videl awoke about an hour after Chi-Chi saw the two. She had forgotten what had happened the night before until she noticed that she had a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Gohan sleeping peacefully. She suddenly remembered everything. She was a little freaked at first, but dismissed the feeling when she realized that it was her that started it all. Videl rested a little bit more, while watching Gohan's expressions as he slept. She reached up and tried to brush a lock of hair from his face. As soon as she touched it he grabbed her hand and brought it down to his chest and held it there. "Morning beautiful" he said opening up his eyes to meet hers. "Are you ready for your flying lessons" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head "No I just want to lay here all day with you." "Me too, but..." Gohan was cut off by a grumbling in his stomach. Videl just pouted "I guess that idea is out the window" she chuckled. The both were up and getting dressed when they heard Chi-Chi announce breakfast. They both hurried down the steps. When they arrived they were greeted by the smells of all the best foods that could be made for a Sunday breakfast. Gohan and Videl sat down waiting for the kids to get theirs. As soon as Marron and Goten had their food Gohan began to make a plate for Videl. He stuffed it full with everything. He handed it to her and then waited for his mom to get hers. As soon as Chi-Chi finished he dug into what was left.  
  
During the whole meal Chi-Chi had a knowing smile on her face. Videl was the only one to notice. It started to worry her 'I hope she doesn't know about last night' she thought. Videl leaned over and nudged Gohan gently. When he didn't respond to it she put more force behind it. When he turned his head he had a look that said "What?" Videl just pointed to his mother. Gohan looked over and saw the same smile that Videl had noticed. Gohan also noticed that she was staring at them while eating. Knowing what was going through her mind he started to pale. He continued to eat nervously 'Great she knows. How am I going to explain this?' The children were soon done and left to go play outside. Gohan and Videl had finished shortly after them. Only they didn't get up to leave. Both of them just wanted to get the yelling over with as soon as possible. Chi-Chi started the dishes. All was silent for what seemed like forever for the teens. "Don't worry you two. I'm not mad, I'm not going to yell and I am not going to lecture you" Chi-Chi said with out turning her back from the sink. Both teen felt ten tons lighter and sighed at the same time. "But if I.." Chi-Chi turned around "Don't have grandchildren within a year there will be hell to pay." Gohan and Videl both hit the ground. Chi-Chi got hearts in her eyes "Oh they will be such beautiful babies. I better get Bulma to start working on plans for additions to the house." She said this returning to her dishes. Both Gohan and Videl knew this was going to be a long day.  
  
They were right; it was one of the longest days of their lives. Chi- Chi had bugged them left and right about children. She even got the kids in on it. Their job was trying to pick out names for all of the babies that were sure to come. They only stopped when Videl gave them their new toys. It was soon time for more flying and to Gohan's amazement Videl was able to fly off in different directions after only a couple of hours. It was rather wobbly, but it was still better then what he was able to do on his second lesson. After lunch they decided that lessons were done for the day and played with the children. The day ended uneventfully. Gohan and Videl turned in early for school the next day.  
  
~Monday Morning~  
  
Gohan and Videl were on their way to school. They were talking about how the school would react to the news of their relationship. They had decided not to tell any one unless there was no way around it. They landed on the roof and walked to their class. Gohan had a feeling that today was going to be very interesting, he just couldn't figure out why. Once in class they were greeted by Erasa who in typical blonde fashion started talking and talking and talking. Erasa was interrupted by the teacher who walked in and silenced everybody. Gohan and Videl thanked Dende for his intervention. "Class we have a new student joining us today. This is his first time in a real school, so please go easy on him." The teacher beckoned the student to enter with the wave of a hand. When Gohan saw who the new student was his jaw dropped to the ground. "Hello, my name is Mirai. Mirai Briefs, pleased to meet you" he exclaimed. Gohan was just ready to faint. Mirai saw his old friend and smiled to him. The teacher gave him a seat right next to Gohan. After reaching his seat Gohan greeted with a handshake and a hug. "How have you been Mirai? It's been a while." "Yeah it has. You look all grown up now." Pleasantries were exchanged between the two until the teacher got bored with their antics and started the class. Mirai didn't have the same schedule as Gohan so they weren't able to talk for the rest of the day.  
  
When the end of the day came, Videl and Gohan walked hand in hand up to the roof. They were about to take off when Mirai called to them from the stair well "Hey wait up Gohan!!" "Oh hey Trunks, what's up?" "Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if I could eat dinner at your house. I forgot how much Mom's cooking sucked." He laughed. "Yeah sure but do you have a phone handy. I will have to call my mom first and let her know that you are coming." Gohan asked. Trunks handed over his phone and Gohan dialed his number. He walked away, because he hated having people around when he talked on the phone. This left Videl and Mirai to talk with each other. "Hi I'm Videl" she introduced herself. Mirai just took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you. I'm Trunks, but everybody calls me Mirai." "Nice to meet you" Videl said returning the hand shake. They did not get much further, when Gohan returned "She said yes, but we have to hurry. We are having an early dinner tonight." "OK, let's head out." Mirai returned. "OK, Videl we are going to have a little practice today." Gohan said looking at her. Videl was confused "What do you mean?" she asked. "I want you to fly as fast and as far as you can. Try to get half way home. Don't push your self too hard. Remember it is only practice." "OK, but what if I fall?" "Don't worry I will be right behind you to catch you." Gohan reassured her. "Lead off, Mirai and I will be right behind you." With that they set off for home.  
  
Videl only got a third of the way before she couldn't go any further. Gohan knew this and picked her up in his arms before she fell. "You did great. Now the next time we do this you will be able to hold it longer." Gohan said. Videl didn't respond. She just fell asleep in his arms. Gohan just smiled and continued on his way. "Wow that was impressive. How long has she been learning?" Mirai asked. "Not long this is only her third day. If she keeps this up she will be able to go as fast as Krillin in no time." Gohan smiled with pride.  
  
Soon they were standing in front of the house. Videl still had not woken up from her flight and Gohan just placed her in bed to regain her strength. Dinner started soon and everybody was asking how Trunks was doing and why he was back. The subject soon changed to school and how things went for him on his first day. It went well enough. "That Blonde Ditz" as Trunks liked to call her was in all of his classes except for gym. That was good for him, if he had gotten pinched one more time he was afraid he would have had to have her arrested for sexual abuse. Gohan chuckled in amusement thinking back to his own sores that he got from Erasa. "Hey Gohan, what is this party everyone is taking about in school?...."  
  
~Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm sorry I screwed up my time table. I won't be finished the story till after Halloween. I promise I will finish it. The party will start in the next chapter, so please be patient.  
  
Also Congratulation are in order To V Son Sayian. The only person who got the closest to guessing what the sequel is about. My Beta Reader didn't even guess it and I told him about what the story will be about long before I even wrote chapter six. Oh well some people just don't understand.  
  
I am having a little contest now. This is one I started in Saiyin-jin Lust. Only I didn't have a prize in mind when I put it there. Any way the challenge is guess the name of the original group that performed the opening theme and the closing theme for Dragonball GT.  
  
The first person to do this will be written into the sequel for this story and it will be a major part if you like.  
  
Words of Wisdom: Don't ever set your alarm clock to play the opening theme for Rurouni Kenshin and then turn it up as loud as you can. It is not a pretty sight when you do. It is just to happy to wake up to when you have to go to work.~  
  
Later 


	8. Chapter Eight

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
A week passed since Mirai arrived. Gohan and Videl were by each other's side every chance they got. Marron was getting closer with Videl. Goten was just living life like normal. Everyone was happy for a change.  
  
It was Sunday before Halloween. Videl was preparing to leave with Marron to go costume shopping. Gohan really didn't want her to go. With school, home work, and flying lessons they hadn't had all that much time to spend together unless it was getting ready for bed. Not that he minded that, he just wanted more time than that.  
  
"Why don't you wait to go tomorrow after school or something?" Gohan asked  
  
Videl just shook her head "I can't. I would have to come all the way back here for Marron then fly all the way back. Plus I have a doctor's appointment today, so I thought it would be the perfect time to go shopping. So I have to go no matter what."  
  
"Can't I come with you then? We don't really have enough time alone and I thought it would be nice to spend the day together. What do you say?" Gohan pleaded  
  
Videl turned to him with a stern look "No! Our costumes are going to be a surprise. You will not see them until the party, besides you would be bored at the doctor's." Videl walked over and gave Gohan a hug.  
  
"I guess your right. Why do you have to go to the doctor's anyway?" he asked  
  
"Nothing special, just a routine physical. I have to have one twice a year since I work with the police. All they do is check my general health and do a blood test.'  
  
Gohan just raised an eyebrow at Videl's last statement. "Blood test?"  
  
"Just to make sure I'm not doing drugs and other things." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's naiveté. "Oh, OK" was Gohan's only response. "Well my appointment is in an hour. I am already pushing it so we better head out. Come on Marron we have to go!" Videl called into the house. Marron came running out as fast as she could. She stopped just short of running into Gohan.  
  
"I'm ready. Where we going anyway?" Marron asked.  
  
Videl just ruffed the little girl's hair. She still couldn't believe how cute Marron was. "We are going costume shopping today. First we have to meet up with a friend. You are going to spend a little time with her while I'm at the doctor's. Then we will go shopping and have a little lunch. OK?"  
  
Marron just nodded her head not saying a word. Marron jumped up into Gohan's arms and hugged him. Gohan returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Have fun you two" he said as he handed Marron over to Videl. Gohan and Videl briefly kissed before the two girls got in the jet copter. Videl soon took off going at top speed not wanting to be any later than she already was.  
  
Gohan waved goodbye until the jet copter was out of view. "Goten, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Goten asked jumping out of a tree near by.  
  
"We have to head over to Master Roshi's to get your costume. Hopefully Krillin hasn't thrown it out." Gohan responded and jumped into the air. "Hurry up we have to be back before Videl gets back." Goten didn't wait around and followed suit. They were flaying as fast as possible towards the little island.  
  
Videl was speeding over the landscape not wasting any time. Marron just looked at the blurred scenery as the passed over it.  
  
"Wow we are almost flying as fast as mommy and daddy!" Marron said surprised. Videl wasn't paying attention though. She really wanted to get there and have this physical done and over with. She loved working with the police, but she hated having to do this twice a year. Everything would be fine until the brought out the needles to take blood and then all hell would brake loose. They were flying over the city limits and towards the center of town.  
  
Marron pointed to a large tower in the center. "What is that Videl?" she asked  
  
"That is where my friend lives. Her apartment is on the top floor." Videl said smiling at her. With a quick coarse change they were headed for the building in question. Upon landing on the roof they were greeted by ever bubbly blonde Erasa.  
  
"Videl you're here!! Wow who is this little cutie?" Erasa asked going up to pinch Marron's cheeks. Marron just ducked behind Videl afraid of this person who was unlike anyone she had ever met.  
  
"Erasa, I would like you to meet Marron. She is a friend of Gohan's. Come on Marron this is Erasa. She is one of my oldest friends, she won't bite you." Videl stepped aside to reveal the cowering girl and nudged her forward. Marron just inched up to Erasa. She had never met anyone this happy before. Her mommy and daddy were never like this and certainly not any one of their friends.  
  
When Marron was with in reaching distance Erasa just grabbed her up. "Oh don't worry little one. We will have fun, I have all kinds of dollies to play with." When the word dollies came out of Erasa's mouth Marron's mood changed. She was now smiling at the new girl and couldn't wait to play.  
  
"OK guys, I have to go now. I'm already late to the doctor's. Will you be OK Marron?" Videl asked. Marron just looked back at her and nodded. Of coarse she would be alright, this person holding her had dollies and that was all she needed to be OK.  
  
"OK, I will see you guys in a little bit. Have fun." Videl got back in her copter and left with out another word. Marron and Erasa just looked at each other and smiled. They soon walked over to the door and down to Erasa's apartment.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Videl was walking down from the roof to Erasa's apartment. She was rubbing her arm thankful that it was all over. She felt like they had taken a whole pint of blood this time. 'Maybe they thought I was donating it instead of having a drug test' she mused to herself. Videl reached the door and knocked a few times. It took a few minutes for some one to answer the door. When the door opened Videl fell to the ground laughing. There stood Erasa covered in feathers from head to toe. "What happened to you?" Videl asked between breaths.  
  
Erasa just stood there smiling "Pillow fight" she answered simply. Videl got back to her feet still laughing. Erasa stepped to the side allowing entry into the apartment. When she entered she was horrified. The whole room looked like a battlefield. Furniture was turned over, glass was broken and feathers all over the place.  
  
"What happened here?" Videl asked  
  
"We got bored so we decided to have some fun." Erasa answered.  
  
"Well I had better get Marron and be on our way. We have to get costumes for this party Friday. Where is Marron by the way?" Videl said looking around.  
  
"Oh, sis and her got it a little worse than I did, so I sent them in for a bath. They should be out in a few minutes."  
  
"OK, I will go see if they are ready. We can't be late getting home or Chi- Chi will be furious." Erasa just stood confused for a minute. "Who is Chi- Chi a new maid or something? I've never met her before."  
  
Videl just slapped her forehead at this. She had forgotten that Erasa didn't know hat she was staying at Gohan's. "Actually Erasa, Chi-Chi is Gohan's mom. I have to have Marron back by dinner or she will kill me." Videl sighed in relief thinking that she came up with a good lie. Erasa just smiled back at her. She knew she was staying at Gohan's. After all you can only be so many places when you come over to visit for over a week. She figured it was Gohan's, because they showed up together for school all the time. She also knew they were an item by the way they acted around each other in school and the way they walked every where hand in hand. They thought no one noticed, but Erasa wasn't all that oblivious to the world around her. Being the good friend that she is just let them think that. They would tell her when they were ready.  
  
Moments later Marron came out into the living room all clean and ready to go. Videl saw her and opened up her arms waiting for Marron to jump into them. Marron took the invitation and jumped up. "You ready to go kiddo?" Videl asked. Marron nodded happily.  
  
"OK, let's go. Thanks Erasa for watching her."  
  
"No problem. She is welcome here anytime. Marron is just too cute and I wouldn't mind having her again."  
  
"OK, we better go now. We want to get the best costumes for the party don't we?" Videl asked Marron. Marron just nodded again. (Marron is not a person of many words ^_^) Videl then walked out of the room. "Bye!! See you at the party Marron." Erasa called out. Marron waved goodbye over Videl's shoulder as they walked towards the steps. Erasa closed her door and turned around. For the first time she realized what a mess they made in their "Fun" and screamed.  
  
Videl had buckled Marron in to her seat "You ready to go?" "Yup" was Marron's only response. They took off towards West City as fast as the contraption could carry them. West City had the best shopping malls. It was attributed to having Capsule Corp. in the same city. They all had a better selection than Satan City malls and when ever Videl had to shop she went there just for the satisfaction of having more choices.  
  
When they arrived they found that a lot of shops were ready for the holiday. All of the stores were packed with candy and costumes. After several hours of shopping Videl still hadn't found a suitable costume that matched Marron's in any way. Videl decided it was time for lunch then after that she would try one more shop before headed home.  
  
For lunch Videl bought an extra large pizza with everything for herself and a happy meal for Marron. While they were eating Marron was giggling left and right. "What's so funny?" Videl asked while eating her sixth slice.  
  
"You're eating like Auntie Bulma" Marron giggled. Videl looked confused "What do you mean?"  
  
"Auntie Bulma eats like that too. She says she is eating for two now and needs all the food she can get." Videl just looked at the girl like she was crazy. She was just hungry that's all. When ever the doctor took blood she was a little bit more hungry than usual that's all. Videl looked back down to her pizza and started eating not giving it another thought while Marron giggled away like she was mad.  
  
Soon after they were done, Marron and Videl were walking around the mall again. To the passer by it would appear that they were just wondering aimlessly. In a sense that was true. Videl just could not find a costume to suit her. Everything she saw was just to gaudy. Most of everything she saw when she went into the adult sections were erotic in nature and would not be appropriate for school. A lot of Sailor and school girl outfits.  
  
Just about to give up, Videl turned to see that Marron was no longer with her. Frightened, she started to look all around. After about a minute she spotted Marron standing in front of a mannequin staring up at it. Videl rushed over to her and picked her up and hugged her tight. "Marron I have been searching all over for you. I thought some weirdo ran off with you. Are you OK?" Videl frantically asked.  
  
Marron just looked at the face Videl was making and wanted to cry "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Marron's eyes started swelling with tears. Videl just hugged her tighter "Its OK, I was just worried. Don't run off like that again, OK?"  
  
"OK" was all Marron could get out before she started to cry. "What do you say we head home now? I don't think I am going to find a costume today any way. I will have to come looking later." Videl stated. Marron just looked up "Yeah"  
  
They started walking out of the shop when Marron stopped Videl. "What about that one?" Marron said pointing to the mannequin she was looking at earlier. Videl just looked at it for a few minutes trying to decide. The costume didn't look to bad, it was very girly though. After comparing it to what else she came across there was only one choice. "OK, but you can't tell Gohan or Goten about this." Videl said to Marron. After making her swear to not tell them she purchased the costume.  
  
After packing everything up in the jet copter they were off towards Satan City to leave the costumes at Videl's house. With Videl staying at Gohan's until her father returned the house was deserted. Videl had given the house staff the time off with pay until he got back. Marron marveled at the size of the house. You could fit a million of her houses in the mansion (Marron is only six so one million is the largest number she knows with out actually doing the math) "Wow, this is a big house." Marron said with an astonished tone. Videl just looked out of the closet she was stuffing with there costumes "Yeah, it is too big for me though. I don't like it much." As Videl returned to her packing Marron looked around the hall. It had paintings of that man that her daddy didn't like. There were also statues of the man. Marron just made faces at everything with Mr. Satan's face on them.  
  
After everything was hidden away, Videl and Marron left for home. They talked about how pretty Marron would be in her costume. Time flew and they were soon walking in the door of the Son house. Chi-Chi greeted them and told them that dinner would be in a few minutes. At the mention of food Videl was delighted. She went up to Gohan's room searching for him. She found him sitting at his desk reading a book. Feeling a little devious at the moment Videl turned around and walked back down the steps to talk with Chi-Chi. 'This is going to be so great!' Videl thought to herself as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ready?' Chi-Chi asked. Videl nodded in agreement. She stood on a stepping stool with a frying pan in her hand. "DINNER'S READY!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled. Videl counted to her self "3, 2, 1" She held up the frying pan to where Gohan's head would be. Gohan came running into the kitchen and right through the pan. Videl on the other hand just spun around and fell to the floor. "My Gohan were you hungry?" Videl asked getting up from the floor. Gohan just looked at her with a puzzled look "Why?"  
  
"Never mind" Videl sighed. Dinner was served and every one was starring at Videl. She was eating a lot more than usual, but they didn't say anything.  
  
As the rest of the week passed Videl and Gohan were talked into setting up for the party.  
  
It was now Thursday and school was about to let out. Gohan was beating his head on the desk. Their teacher was prattling on about safety during trick or treating. It was important, but he had been stuck on the same sentence for almost five minutes straight. He couldn't take it anymore and thankfully he didn't have to. The bell rang just as he was about to shout for no other reason than to shut the teacher up.  
  
As the students filed out of the class Gohan was stopped by Videl grabbing his hand. "Hey Gohan can we talk for a second?" Videl asked. "Sure we can talk any time you want." He responded.  
  
"Well it's about tomorrow. I was thinking that Marron and I should stay at my house tonight and meet you here. That way our costumes will be a surprise." Videl said nervously. "It's no problem I wanted Goten's and my costume to be a surprise too." Gohan said.  
  
"OK then I am going to stop by and pick up Marron then we will see you tomorrow."  
  
"OK let's go. I'll race ya" Gohan challenged.  
  
"Fine" Videl sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep up with Gohan no matter how hard she tried right now.  
  
They walked up to the roof and started getting ready to take. They both crouched down into a starter position. Videl sounded off "Ready.Set.." She didn't wait for go and took off going as fast as she could. As she got a little ways away she could hear Gohan yelling his disapproval. "Go!!!" she yelled back laughing. Gohan wasn't mad at her antics he was going to let her win any way. He took off after her making sure not to get too close and let her think she was winning.  
  
The race ended with Gohan using a little more power at the very end to win. Videl was mad at him for it. She thought that she had finally beaten him at a race. Even though she did cheat a little she should have won that. Gohan was just playing with her and he would soon pay for that.  
  
Videl was about to punch him when Marron came running out of the house. "Videl! Are we going over your house yet?" she asked. Videl looked down at the little girl with a smile "Yep, are you ready to go?" Marron nodded furiously. Videl patted Marron on the back "Go and get you bag and come right back out." Marron ran back into the house.  
  
After a few minute Marron emerged with a small overnight bag "I'm ready, let's go!"  
  
"OK, let me say goodbye to Gohan first then we are out of here. OK?" Videl said to her. She turned around and gave Gohan a hug and a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow" she said. Gohan shook his head in response. Videl walked up to Marron and picked her up and jumped into the sky.  
  
~At Satan Mansion~  
  
Videl walked through the front door and straight to the kitchen. They both had to be up early so she decided to make an early dinner. She was in the mood for something spicy and decided on a chicken stir-fry. (that the author had taught her how to make) After dinner Videl put Marron in her bed for the night. Videl walked over to her phone to check her messages. As she listened to all of the messages from the past week she got ready for bed. She was sitting on the bed ready for sleep when her doctor's voice came over the machine. Videl was relieved, now she could get back to fighting crime. Until the results came back from the blood test she couldn't. As the doctor's voice announced the results Videl started to drift off. She was brought back into reality when the doctor said something that would haunt her the rest of the night. "What a perfect scare for Halloween" she said drifting to sleep.  
  
~Cliff hanger. I know it is rather cheesy but I want to start making dinner. After I am done I will start writing chapter nine. For now you will just have to be happy~  
  
~I had to fix some things in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it a little bit more. Still no takers in my little game I put in chapter seven. Come on guys its not that hard, I will give you a little hint. Do a general search on any of the search engines you can think of. Look up "DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku" Really any search engine will give you the answer. The first person to put it in there review will be written into the sequel for this story and it will be a major part.~  
  
Later 


	9. Chapter Nine

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Videl did not sleep well that night. She tossed and turned the whole night. When she awoke the next morning she felt like she was hit by a Mac Truck. Videl got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to wake her self up. As she stepped into the water she felt her headache disappear with the water down the drain. 'This feels so nice. I don't want to get out." She mused to her self.  
  
As all good things though, it had to end. (Do you ever think that when you wake up feeling like crap?) When she stepped out of the shower she put on her bath robe and went back into her room to wake Marron. When she arrived Marron was already awake rubbing her side looking sad. "What's wrong Marron?" she asked. Marron just looked at her with sad eyes "You kicked me last night."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I was having a bad dream. I'm really, really sorry. Do you forgive me?" Videl apologized profusely. Marron gave her a little nod showing that everything was OK. Videl was relieved "Let's get some breakfast, and then we will get you cleaned up and dressed for the party." Videl said. Marron perked up at the mention of the party and was back to her bouncy self in no time and ready for some food. Videl was just as happy as the girl before her.  
  
After breakfast and a very wet bath Videl was dressing Marron in her costume. All was going well until Marron had decided to wear make up with it. Videl didn't have the colors to match Marron's angel costume so she did something she never thought she'd do. She went into her mother's make- up kit. If her father had seen her she would have been in so much trouble, but since he wasn't there she went at it. After a few minutes of rummaging he found a powder blue lip stick that would match Marron's eyes along with matching eye liner. Making sure Marron was holding perfectly still Videl applied the make up.  
  
Videl stepped back in awe, Marron looked perfect. Her halo glowed her wings weren't too big and the make-up just accented the whole look. The only problem was her white gown. It was too long; she could barely walk around in it. Videl then got an idea "Marron can you hover around while wearing that?" Marron nodded and lifted off the ground a few inches so that the hem of the dress barely touched the ground. Videl instructed Marron move around a little bit so that she could get a better look. That had got the look Videl was looking for. Marron appeared to be just gliding around the room, but something was still missing. After thinking for a few moments Videl realized what exactly was missing. She walked over to Marron turned her around so that she was facing the wall and flipped a switch on her back. Marron's wings started to move back and forth to make it look like she was flying. "There all done. You look just like a real angel. Look in the mirror and tell me what you think." Videl told her. Marron hovered over to the mirror and after a few minutes she started to cheer. Taking that as a sign that Marron liked her costume, Videl started to get dressed in her costume.  
  
As Videl put on her costume she noticed it was a little snugger than she was used to. She applied some blood red lipstick, matching eye liner, and very black mascara. After her make-up was applied she reached into the costumes box and pulled out a thigh length skirt that was the same color red as the body suit she was already wearing. She put it on and then she put the finishing touches on her costume by putting on her devil horns. After all was said and done she turned to the mirror and her face faulted "Oh Kami, I look like a slut."  
  
She turned to Marron who was holding her pitch fork and the wings that came with her costume "How do I look?" Marron looked at her for a minute "Put the rest on" she urged. Videl sighed and put on the rest. She started with the red leather forearm length gloves, the wings and the pitch fork. She looked around for some shoes to match it and only came across something that she never thought she would wear in her life. It was a pair of red stiletto heels that her father bought her to wear at formal functions. "Great when people see this they are going to flip." She said to her self.  
  
Marron was giggling as Videl finished getting dressed. "Well, how do I look now?" she asked. Marron stopped giggling and looked Videl up and down "You look pretty." That was all Videl needed to hear. She turned back to the mirror and looked at her self closely "Well I guess I should enjoy it. I won't be able to wear clothes like this again for a while. Might as well get my fill of it."  
  
They still had about a half hour till they had to leave so Videl decided to call the doctor and make sure he didn't make a mistake in his diagnosis. After hearing the answer she didn't want to hear, Videl thanked the doctor and hung up the phone.  
  
Marron was sitting by Videl as she finished her conversation. Marron just cocked her head to the side in confusion. She really didn't understand most of the words Videl used, but she did understand the look on Videl's face as she hung up the phone. It was a look that said she was just grounded for doing something wrong. "What's wrong? Were you punished?" she asked. Videl just turned to her with a slight smile "No, I'm not punished.Not like what you are thinking anyway."  
  
Marron wanted to cheer Videl up so she changed the subject (he. he.. Smart Girl) "You ready for the party?" Videl just looked down and smiled a little bit more "Sure let's go!" They got up and walked outside.  
  
Videl was about to release her copter when Marron started tugging on her skirt. "What's wrong Marron?" she asked. Marron just looked back at her "Can we fly there?" Videl was a little reluctant to answer at first, but after seeing Marron's puppy dog eyes she gave in. She put her capsule away and took off with Marron in tow.  
  
~At Gohan's House~  
  
Chi-Chi had been calling for Gohan and Goten for several minutes. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry. After she heard no word from either of them she went in search of them. When she walked into Gohan's room she stopped dead in her tracks. There standing in front of Gohan's desk was Piccolo. Next to him was Goten dressed just like him only with out the turban. "Piccolo what are you doing here?" she asked. Piccolo just looked over at her confused "Wow! I didn't think that my costume would be that convincing." Chi-Chi was confused now, Piccolo sounded just like Gohan. "What is going on here?" Chi-Chi yelled. "Mom, it's OK. We are going as the fighters from the Cell Games." Gohan said trying to calm his mother. Goten was off to the side jumping up and down "Yup, Gohan is going to be Piccolo and I am going to be him. Isn't that cool?"  
  
Chi-Chi, still recovering from her shock started to poke at Gohan. "Wow Gohan, I don't think even Dende would be able to tell the two of you apart" she said. Gohan just nodded his head approvingly "That's what I was going for, realism. Hopefully I won't scare any of the kids today." Chi- Chi examined a little more closely "Your costume is good and all but something seems to be missing." After hearing this Gohan began to scowl, he put a lot of effort into this costume, how could something be missing. "THAT'S IT!!!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan didn't understand. Chi-Chi sensed his confusion and continued "You can't make a convincing Piccolo without that scowl on." Goten started laughing "She's right." Gohan thought for a minute about it and he saw their point and started to laugh "I guess your right. Just don't let him know that alright?"  
  
They laughed for a few minutes until Chi-Chi remembered why she came looking for them. "You had better hurry up or you will be late for school" she told them. Gohan just turned back to his desk and pulled out the finishing touches on his costume. After placing the custom made caps on his canine teeth to make him look like he had fangs he turned to his brother. "OK squirt, go super and let's head out. We are supposed to meet up with the Trunks' on the way." With out a second to loose Goten powered up.  
  
Chi-Chi had to take a step back from the pair. It was a blast from the past like no other. There before her stood her one time eleven year old son and his mentor. The only thing missing was Goku. A single tear escaped her eye as she remembered the time they left to go fight with the androids. She was brought out of her reverie when Gohan shouted a goodbye before he and Goten jumped out of the window.  
  
While they were flying Gohan was trying his hardest to keep his turban from flying off. "How does Piccolo do this all the time?" he grumbled to him self.  
  
They flew pretty much in silence with the occasional comment from Gohan about his turban. They were stopped with the Trunks' in their path. "Hey guys, nice costumes. Looks like we had the same idea" Gohan said looking them over.  
  
Mirai was wearing his saiyin armor. He looked exactly like he did when they fought Cell. Trunks was wearing the same thing except he had a black wig on the defied gravity. His own scowl was a perfect match for Vegeta's except he wasn't trying to act. He was not too thrilled about today. He could go to the party, but he was still grounded from going trick or treating with the others. Gohan and Goten started laughing their asses off. "Trunks if you were only four or five more inches taller you would be a dead ringer for you father." Gohan laughed. Trunks just crossed his arms and turned away from the group "Can we go now. I want this day to be over with."  
  
Goten just looked on in confusion "Why are you so mad Trunks? We get to have lots of candy tonight remember." Trunks just moved over and slapped Goten on the back of his head "Shut up!! I can't go trick or treating because of you."  
  
Gohan stepped in before things got ugly "That's enough you two. We have to get moving before we are late." Gohan blasted off after that, Mirai was next to him. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders, slapped Goten again and took off after them. Goten chased after them hell bent on getting Trunks back for that last hit.  
  
They all landed outside of the school. They soon noticed that everyone was gathered around something. Not being ones to be left out the walked through the crowd to see what was going on. When they reached the center Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground. There stood Videl and Marron, well not standing more like hovering a few inches off the ground. All of the people around them were saying thing like "How did she learn that trick" or "That little girl is so cute." The ones that brought Gohan back to reality was "I can't wait to get some of that" and "She is so hot!" That was enough for Gohan as he stepped forward and pulled the two from the center of the group.  
  
When Gohan got Videl and Marron into the school he immediately wrapped his arms around Videl in a fierce hug.  
  
Videl was still in shock from being pulled away from the group by a big green man. She came too when the man kissed her. She did the first thing she could think off and kneed the man in the groin. "Pervert!" she yelled. Videl grabbed Marron and ran down the hall into her classroom.  
  
Mirai was there helping Gohan up. It took a few minutes because Gohan was in pain and kept rolling around. Once he was up Gohan looked to where Videl ran off to. "What was all of that?" Mirai asked. Gohan just stood there shaking his head "I don't know? But she sure can kick"  
  
They all walked down the hall to their homeroom. They all walked into the room and the first thing Gohan did was look up to where Videl and Marron were sitting. Videl was giving him the evil eye. Her face changed to one of fear when he started walking up to his seat. When he sat down "Nice to see you too" he said to her. Videl immediately fell over. "Gohan!?" she yelled. He nodded and offered a hand to help her up "I didn't think my costume was that good that you wouldn't recognize me." Videl got up and sat back in her seat and began to think of a way to apologize to him for her actions when he just shook his head. "It's OK I don't know what I would do if some big green guy started kissing me either" he laughed. Videl just laughed along nervously.  
  
"I like your costume.Very uh?? Tight" Gohan blurted out. He was trying to keep him self from drooling at the sight. All Videl could do is try not to blush. Marron got in between them "Do you like my costume Gohan?" Gohan turned his attention to Marron and smiled "I love your costume Munchkin. It says "Hug Me I'm Cute" I think I will do just that."  
  
As he had Marron in the hug the teacher walked in and got the classes attention. "Now class I want each of you to come down and introduce your brother or sister to the class and describe what your costumes are supposed to be" she said.  
  
After the first fifteen students got up it was now Gohan and Goten's turn. At the front of the class Gohan introduced Goten as his brother and described their costumes. "I am dressed as the Demon King Piccolo, who was one of the fighters from the Cell Games. Goten is dressed as the delivery boy from the games as well" he finished. Goten just looked up at his brother "Your not a delivery boy. I thou.." He was cut off by Gohan slapping a hand over the boy's mouth. That had caught Videl's attention real quick. Gohan drug his brother back to his seat with out another word.  
  
As Mirai took Trunks down to the front, Videl scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Gohan. Gohan just opened it up.  
  
"Gohan when we get the chance we have to talk.  
Love Videl"  
  
Gohan put the paper away and gave Videl a slight nod.  
  
It was now Videl's turn. She walked down the steps with Marron in her arms. "Hi, this is Marron. She is a friend of mine. She is dressed like an angel because that is what she is. I am dressed up like a devil because Marron picked it out for me" she said while hugging Marron.  
  
With introductions done the teacher announced their first activity. "All right class. The first thing we are going to be doing today is carving pumpkins..."  
  
~There you go Chapter Nine. I had fun writing this one and getting to make up the costumes for everyone. What do you think of them? Let me know what you think.  
  
Special note to ShadowOscurity : The Game I have going is Name the original band who performed the opening theme to Dragonball Gt "DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku". The only hint I gave to who it is they also sing the closing song "Don't You See!" Like I said it is not that hard to figure out. The first person to get it right gets written into the sequel for this story.  
  
Special Note to V Son Sayian : If you look at the translated version of DAN DAN you notice it is written as a love song to a girl. Now if you think about it, it was written by a woman, performed by a woman and like I said sung to a woman. (^_~) It is just really funny to think about. My Beta Reader thought it was funny when I told him about it.~  
  
Later 


	10. Chapter Ten

Halloween Should Be Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Pumpkin carving could have gone worse for our favorite teens. Marron was afraid to touch the knife so Videl had to carve it for her. Goten kept on saying that his mom didn't let him touch knives; Gohan couldn't convince him that it was alright just this once. That left him to do all the work him self as well. Trunks, was a different story all together. You couldn't keep the knife out of his hands. As hard as Mirai tried he couldn't keep it away from him. That just ended with several cuts on Mirai's hands. After the teacher saw how Trunks acted she threatened to call his parents. Not wanting to get in any more trouble, Trunks handed over the knife much to the joy of all those around him.  
  
After the pumpkins were carved the teacher had the older students place candles in them and set them around the room. The teacher turned off the lights and then had the students light the candles. There was an orange glow cast all over the room that would be cool to most kids. This set the stage for their next activity "Scary Story Time" she announced. She walked over to her desk and picked up a book "OK, I want all of the kids to come up front and sit around me." All of the children started to walk up front, most not sure they would like a scary story but went any way. As they gathered around the teacher she motioned for them to sit. They did as she bid them to do and started to stare on in awe about what story she would tell. The teacher picked up her book and presented it to the children. "Have any of you ever heard of Frankenstein's monster?" she asked. Most of the children just looked at her confused. She took that as a big no and began to explain to them what it was. After the explanations were over most of the kids were psyched about hearing it. The teacher put on her best story telling voice and started.  
  
A couple of minutes passed before Videl thought that now would be a good time to talk with Gohan. She scooted over a little bit closer to him trying to make sure no one around would hear them. Gohan appeared to be in his own little world listening to the story up front. She didn't want to rip him from his fantasy world, but they needed to talk now. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and brought him out of it right away. Gohan turned to see Videl starring back at him with that look. He knew that it was time to start answering questions and nodded to her in understanding.  
  
Videl didn't waste time and went straight for the jugular "Spill it" she ordered. Gohan just looked back at her. "Do you promise not to freak?" he asked. Videl placed a comforting hand on his "Just tell me." (I am not writing the story because we all know how it would go. He would start off with Raditz and end with Cell. So we can all appreciate why I am not.)  
Gohan went into all of the gory details of his life. He was interrupted a few times by the children screaming in terror from the story, but continued all the way through until he was finished. When done he was just looking at her expecting her to run in fear of him or accuse him of being a liar. When neither came, he was just confused.  
  
Videl just sat there starring off into space. She thought Saiyaman was Gohan's biggest secret. Now that theory was out the window and now she was letting all of the information sink in. 'Of course he would have to be an alien. That is just my luck' Videl thought to herself. Videl didn't know how to respond. First she wanted to just call him a liar and make him admit the truth, but some how when she looked him in the eyes she knew he wasn't lying and sighed in defeat. Videl saw the look of fear on his face and decided to say something. "I believe you" she said. Gohan looked more relieved "Surprise!" he said nervously. "Yeah, I didn't think that was your secret. I thought you were going tell me that you had a child or something and that you were a dead beat father." Videl said laughing. Gohan just laughed with her. They talked about this and that until the story was over. Gohan had this nagging feeling that something was going to happen soon.  
  
As the story finished the teacher closed her book and asked "What did you think? Was Frankenstein's Monster really all that bad?" Most of the children started raising their hands. The teacher picked Marron to speak. "That sounds like the story Mommy always tells me about Uncle Seventeen and my other grandpa" she said. The teacher raised an eyebrow at the little girls comment. Goten then decided to speak up "Yeah the monster sound like he was an android. And her mom." He was cut off by the sound of the bell.  
  
Gohan decided it was best to get them both before something else was said. As he and Videl rushed to the front of the room their teacher announced that it was time for lunch. Much to Gohan's relief the teacher thought Marron and Goten's comment was just an active imagination. Gohan and Videl grabbed their counterparts and took off down the hall.  
  
Once they reached the student commons they all walked over to Gohan and Videl's favorite tree. Gohan pulled out their lunch and set it up. The Trunks' walked over to them with their mouths hanging open and drooling. Gohan saw the two and invited them to join them. When they sat down Videl saw the look in Trunks' eyes and wondered why he looked so hungry. Mirai had the same look in his eyes as well. "Don't your parents feed you two?" Videl asked. Both of them turned to her and nodded. Mirai spoke for the two of them "Yeah, but you don't how she cooks. She packed a lunch for us today, but we would rather use that to strip the grease off the floor in her lab." Mirai pulled out their lunch and presented it to Videl. It was a bowl of what appeared to be pea soup. Well it was green like it any way. Mirai handed her a spoon "Try it and prove me wrong." Videl just picked up a spoon full of the liquid and noticed all the stares coming from her friends. She took a bite and let it pass down to her stomach. "This is pretty good" she told them. Trunks just looked at her and said "It's all yours then. Just don't cry to us when you need to go to the hospital." Videl just took the bowl from them and wolfed it down with out a second thought.  
  
Every one around her just fell to the ground after witnessing what they all deemed an act of suicide. They didn't think that anybody could eat Bulma's cooking. Vegeta had the most iron clad stomach out of all of them and he couldn't get past the first bite of anything she made. "What was that anyway? I will have to get the recipe from your mom and make it myself." Videl asked. The Trunks' just looked at her horrified. "That was instant mashed potatoes from last night's dinner." Mirai told her. Videl just looked at him confused "Aren't they supposed to be white and kind of more solid?" Mirai just nodded "Yeah but since she's been pregnant she has had cravings for spinach, so she mixed them in with the potatoes. As for the consistency of them, she has always been a bad cook." Videl just shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, got any more?" Mirai just handed over what was left happy that he wouldn't have to eat it himself and dug into extra food that Chi-Chi had made for them.  
  
As Videl finished off the lunch Mirai gave her, she began to dig into her own. Everyone around them (and I mean everyone) began to stare. Nobody had ever seen Videl eat so much before and it was starting to scare them. Gohan didn't know why, but every time they sat down to eat, Videl was eating more and more. Now she was eating as much as the saiyins were and it was starting to scare him.  
  
After all the food was gone Videl looked around disappointed for some reason. "Is there any more? I am still hungry" she asked. The crowd that gathered around them fell over. They had witnessed her eat enough to feed most of the class and she was asking for more. Marron just started giggling like before at Videl's appetite. After Gohan told Videl there was no more she began to sulk. Gohan threw away all of the trash and walked back to the table were Goten, Trunks and Marron were playing. Videl and Mirai were talking about nothing in particular to each other. Gohan still saw the sad attitude from not having anymore food in Videl's actions. Gohan decided to ask her about it when he had the chance. He sat down and joined in their conversation. It was mostly about Mirai and how he came back the first time.  
  
When the bell rang ending lunch everybody headed to the gymnasium for the rest of the party. There were all kinds of thing all around them. There was a DJ playing music in one corner. Games were set up all around and over by the door there was a make shift buffet table. Marron started pulling Videl off to the pin the tail on the donkey game. Goten pulled Gohan over to the bobbing for apples game, and Trunks was pulled by Mirai over to the DJ to play some different music.  
  
When Videl and Marron reached their game they were greeted by Mr. Berry. "Hi Videl are you having fun today?" he asked. Videl just nodded with a smile. "Who is this little angel?" Mr. Berry asked stooping down to look at Marron. "Hi, I'm Marron" she greeted. Mr. Berry held out his hand "Hello Marron. I'm Mr. Berry. Are you having fun today?" Marron nodded her head happily. Mr. Berry smiled at the girl "Good! Do you want to play the game here? The prize if you win is a bag full of candy" Marron just nodded again ready to get some candy. "OK! Put this on and we will get started" Mr. Berry said handing a blind fold over to the little girl.  
  
As Videl tied the blind fold onto Marron's head she explained how the game was played. Videl handed her the tail and pointed her toward the wall with the donkey on it. Marron held out her hand and walked toward it. As she was walking over she started to go off to the left towards Mr. Berry. Not really paying attention to what the little girl was doing, he got a surprise when she placed the pin in his leg. (That has actually happened to me() When Marron felt something solid she stepped back and pulled off her blind fold expecting to be rewarded. She was not prepared to see Mr. Berry in front of her red in the face. Mr. Berry was trying not to yell in pain so he bit is tongue. Videl ran up to him and pulled the pin out of his leg. This brought a sigh of relief from the teacher. Videl explained to Marron that she had not won and this did not go over well at all. Marron started to cry when she was told that she would not get a bag of candy. Mr. Berry felt sorry for her and handed one over to her. He congratulated her for the nice try and gave her a hug to show her that everything was OK. Marron pulled away and gave him a devious smile. "Thank you" she chirped and skipped off. Videl and Mr. Berry looked on in shock. "I do believe she planned that" Mr. Berry commented. Videl didn't give him a response and just took off after the girl.  
  
Gohan and Goten were having a ball themselves. They were waiting in line the whole time so far. "I guess this is a popular game" Gohan said to no one in particular. As the line slowly inched forward he saw Marron skip by looking all happy. As Marron went around a group of people, Videl came running past. "Well I guess they're having fun" he said. Gohan turned his attention back to his brother who was itching to play. Gohan then heard giggling from behind him. He turned to see Erasa laughing with her sister. "What are you all happy about?" Gohan asked. They continued to laugh for a minute until Erasa spoke up "They're cute together that's all."  
  
They talked to each other while the line inched forward. Every now and then Gohan would look around to see if he could find Videl. After several minutes of looking he still didn't see her, so he continued to talk more with Erasa. Just before it was Goten's turn, Erasa spotted Videl at the buffet table. "Gohan is that Videl over there?" she asked pointing towards the door. Gohan looked over to see Videl pigging out on all of the cakes and other sweets set up for the party. After watching her Gohan felt like he was going to puke. Sure he had seen people eat that much, but the thought of lunch came into his head and that made it worse. She ate Bulma's cooking first and now she is eating things prepared in the school's cafeteria. Something was up and he had to find out. He turned to Erasa and saw the disgusted face she was making at her friend. "Hey Erasa, can you watch my brother for a second? I have to go talk with Videl" he asked. "Sure!! He's a little cutie. I would be happy to" she replied. Gohan thanked her and started walking over to Videl.  
  
Videl was having a ball. She was still hungry from lunch and after she saw the buffet she decided to fill up. The cakes the school had set out were exactly what she wanted. Marron was besides her eating her bag of candy not paying attention to Videl in any way. As Videl was about to stuff her face with a piece of pie she was pulled away from the table forcibly by Gohan. She dropped her pie on the floor and felt heart broken. Videl looked Gohan in the eyes and pouted "I was going to eat that." Gohan just averted his eyes "I'm sorry, but we have to talk about that. If that is OK with you that is?" Videl looked back down at her ruined desert and huffed. "Fine "she said disheartened. Gohan picked up Marron and took Videl by the hand and walked them both out the closest door.  
  
Gohan walked to two of them into the hall way that they came in from. Gohan looked up and down the hall to make sure they were alone. When he was sure they were he cut straight to the point. "Is there anything wrong Videl? The way you've been eating this week really isn't normal.For a human that is." Videl just drooped her shoulders and looked at her feet still upset over losing that delicious looking pie. "I'm just hungry that's all" Videl explained. Gohan eyed her curiously for a minute "I don't think it is that. I mean all this week you have been eating a lot more than usual. Then today not only did you eat enough to feed three saiyins, but most of that was Bulma's cooking. And now you are still eating like there is no tomorrow."  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow at Gohan's comment "What do you mean by Bulma's cooking?" Gohan just looked back at her "I have never seen anybody that could eat her cooking and not get their stomach pumped.No that's not true, my dad could eat it every now and then but that was when he hadn't eaten in more than a day. The only reason he could do that is because he was a very bad cook and had to live off of it until Bulma met him. So he was pretty much used to it by then." Gohan chuckled to himself. Videl just stood there confused "So what makes you think I wouldn't be able to eat it? If your dad could why can't I?" Gohan just took of his turban and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
Marron just looked back and forth between the two grown ups. To her it looked like Gohan was mad at Videl and she didn't like the look of that. She began to silently cry to herself. Both teens heard her and turned their heads to watch her. Videl was quick to the girl's side hugging her furiously. "What's wrong Marron?" she said in a comforting voice. Marron just cried into Videl's chest harder. Gohan tried to move over and comfort her as well. He was a bit taken back when she flinched and hugged Videl tighter. "Marron what's wrong?" Videl asked frantically. "Gohan is mad at you" she answered back.  
  
Videl turned to Gohan and gave him the full force of her glare. Gohan had to cringe at that look. He learned from his mother that when a woman gave that glare she meant business. "See what you have done" Videl scolded him. "What I have done? All I wanted to know is why you were eating the way you were. It was almost as bad as a saiyin. I didn't mean to make her cry. Just curious that's all" Gohan said raising his voice a little. All that did was make Marron cry harder and Videl madder.  
  
"Fine do you want to know why am eating like you and then some. Why I am eating like a saiyin? It's because I am eating for one and my self at the same time. Are you happy you idiot!! I'm pregnant!!" she yelled.  
  
Gohan just stood there starring at her not sure of what was just said. "Your?.Your?.Your?." he fumbled with his words backing away from the two of them. Videl was about to finish his sentence for him when he felt the wait of his cape pull him down. "Pregnant?" he whispered as everything went black....  
  
~Sorry for the long update. I have been busy worrying over my wife. She is in Iraq and is part of the Unit that lost 3 helicopters over the last two weeks. Thankfully she was not on one of them. Any way I am hoping to finish this story in the next couple of chapters so bare with me. And there is still no takers on my contest. I Hope some one can get it before the end.~  
  
Later 


End file.
